


Flick

by baeconandeggs, tulipsNroses



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulipsNroses/pseuds/tulipsNroses
Summary: Chanyeol was a dog hybrid with a long, dark history.Baekhyun was a cat hybrid with a thirst to challenge the world.Chanyeol sought revenge.Baekhyun sought change.The two were polar opposites in nature and behavior.They meet in the unlikeliest of places.In a world of hybrids and humans, we always witness the bright side, never really seeing the dark side, what happens when/if a hybrid commits a crime? Chanyeol may have committed one, he wasn’t sure anymore, but it got him to meet Baekhyun, a brave cat unlike all the other cats, and it completely changed his life.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 18
Kudos: 114
Collections: BAE2020





	Flick

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE1300  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** I know you said no angst, but you can’t just have the words prison and love in the same sentence without including some angst. T^T  
> This story has a perfectly happy, even cliché if you want, ending, but you’ll travel a long way to get there. 
> 
> Special thanks to my Beta, De, for actually bearing with my demanding, whining self.  
> And for my bestie, Bi, without whom I would have never gotten to complete this.  
> The most special of thanks to the Mods for being so amazing, so helpful and so quick to respond to my crying in their DMs.  
> Last but not least, I'm really sorry if this is below your expectations, this is literally the first time I write Chanbaek, it's also the first time I ever participate in a ficfest, I'm hoping it wouldn't suck too horribly.

“Oi, little rabbit, where’d you think yourself going?” a loud voice called, the addressed froze in his spot, his ears flattening next to his head, and most people couldn’t see due to how his clothes were two sizes too big for him, but his tail was also shaking uncontrollably beneath his clothes.

“Maybe you shouldn’t walk away while we’re talking to you, little Rabbit.”

“That’s right, you never know what we can do to you, you know.”

“Attention, prisoners!” A loud voice suddenly intervened, effectively shutting everyone else up. The rabbit hybrid huffed a sigh of relief but that was caught by his tormentors who gave him a threatening glare.

This was not over, and he couldn’t wait till they announced curfew time, maybe tomorrow they’ll find new prey to bully other than him.

*

Everyone settled down once the guard called, standing in line and attention while he walked by slowly, he liked this, he liked how much power his presence and status seemed to bring him, he especially liked how the predator hybrids seemed to be surprised at first but upset later at how much respect they needed to show a feline like himself.

There seemed to be a total of five predator hybrids in this prison facility, two wolves, two tigers, and a lion, not counting the dog hybrids who do seem to be taking sides with the predators. Baekhyun shook his head disapprovingly, he certainly did not like what that pertained. A small cough caught his attention, causing him to immediately turn around where a small, shaking blonde rabbit hybrid met his eyes, he was trying to shrink himself as much as possible, as though he wanted to disappear, his doe-eyes were looking warily to the side where, when Baekhyun looked, two wolf hybrids were giving him deathly glares.

Baekhyun cleared his throat, effectively grabbing his attention, “You alright?” He asked in a quiet voice, ignoring the eyes of the predators right next to the poor, shaking rabbit.

Said rabbit, however, seemed to quiver even more under his, and everybody else’s attention.

“Follow me,” Baekhyun said, with a tone of finality, turning around and leaving the place.

The small rabbit looked on, confused. But soon when the prison guards started looking like they were losing patience, he followed the feline hybrid to where he disappeared into.

*

“That was such a fucking turn off, though.”

“I know right? Where the hell did that cat come from?”

“Don’t know, man, but I swear if he takes any more of my cute prey, I might just bite his head off.”

“Dude, you have issues.”

“Oi, Chanyeol, are you even listening?”

The addressed looked to his side where his inmates were giving him questioning glances, “Yeah, yeah, I hear you.” He muttered, turning around to sit on the nearest bench. It was their one hour in the sun time and he wasn’t about to waste it talking about a feline instead of enjoying the sun on his skin.

“When did you become such a fucking buzzkill, man?” His wolf hybrid friend grinned mischievously.

Chanyeol just rolled his eyes, he didn’t feel like getting into it right now, “For fuck’s sake, shut the fuck up, Jongin, I’m not in the mood for your bullshit right now.”

“And when were you ever, dog.” Jongin turned around, purposefully letting his tail hit Chanyeol in the face.

Chanyeol spluttered, spitting fur, and rubbing at his face furiously, “You little,” he muttered before jumping from his spot and immediately taking the wolf hybrid into a headlock. Jongin soon reigned control, effectively pulling at Chanyeol’s sensitive ears and causing the latter to wince in pain.

Chanyeol growled frustratedly and pulled the wolf from his tail before he punched him in the guts, the wolf bent down in pain taking this chance to lightly cut Chanyeol with his nails. The latter recoiled from the shock and pain before he kicked Jongin’s face with his knees in turn.

The prison guards gathered around them to stop the fight but then finding both hybrids on the floor laughing and pulling at each other’s hair, they gave them a moment before they intervened. “Alright tough guys, this is enough.” One of them called, stepping closer to try to pry them off of each other.

“Oi, Minseok, care to join the fight one time?” Jongin grinned.

“Keep that up and I might have to kick you one day.” The prison guard said, pulling Jongin to his feet then Chanyeol in turn. He looked them over then shook his head, tutting his tongue in the process, “Look at yourselves, not only have you completely ruined your uniforms, but you’ve also hurt each other, why so much violence?” He wondered.

“Well, a human like yourself wouldn’t understand anyway, so why would I even bother?” Jongin replied, “We’re just playing around, nothing too serious.” He explained, “I feel like I’m getting petrified in this damn place, man.”

“Well, you shouldn’t have attempted to kill your owner, if that’s the case.” Minseok replied, leading the two to the nearest water tape so they can get washed up.

“The fucker brought it on himself when he thought he could mount me.” Jongin shrugged, “Besides, this,” He said, pointing at himself and Chanyeol, “Is not serious, nothing your new prison doctor can’t fix.” Jongin looked at Minseok, his mischievous grin back on, “What’s up with that by the way?”

“Well, thanks to a certain wolf hybrid, the last one decided to quit.” Minseok gave him his famous stern glance.

“Oh, come on, I was just playing around with him.” Jongin said, legit pouting.

“Who plays around by faking food poisoning? And how the hell did you even know the symptoms for food poisoning?”

“That fucker who used to own me was a doctor, man.” He said, spitting on the floor next to him in disgust, “The asshole would be gone for days on end, so I had to entertain myself with something.”

“So, you read his medical books?” Minseok narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“Yeah, got a problem with that?” Jongin frowned but before he could continue, a quiet groan caught his attention, “Oi, Chanyeol, you alright?”

“I don’t feel fine.” Chanyeol winced again, holding his abdomen, when he removed his arms there was a thin trail of blood seeping from a wound.

“Shit, man! How the hell did that happen?” Jongin shrieked.

“You don’t know your strength, do you? Is that a hybrid thing, too?” Minseok rushed to Chanyeol, quickly supporting him, “You go, I’ll take him to the clinic.”

“Shit, man, I’m sorry.” Jongin stood frozen, he knew he didn’t scratch Chanyeol too hard, so what the hell happened?

“It’s fine, probably got worse when we scuffled on the ground earlier, let’s just hope this new doctor is not nearly as bad as the last one, or this little scratch will be my cause of death.” Chanyeol grinned.

Jongin grinned back, “Yeah, tell me if he is, I’ll make up something to drive him to quit just like the previous two.” Minseok gave him a glare in response to that but didn’t comment otherwise, gently supporting Chanyeol till they both arrived at the infirmary. He knocked softly twice before letting himself in, helping Chanyeol climb one of the beds then leaving quietly.

Chanyeol groaned again when his wound got stretched as he laid on the bed, it was probably nothing serious, but it stings like shit and he hates feeling pain.

“Good morning.” He heard a soft voice coming from the end of the room when he looked on, the same cat hybrid from earlier was walking in, as soon as the said doctor saw him, one of his ears flicked in annoyance and his face seemed to take on a hostile look, contrary to how soft he had looked the moment prior.

“Morning, Doctor,” Chanyeol replied, eyes not moving from the cat hybrid slowly approaching him.

“Who did this to you?” the doctor asked, eyeing the dog hybrid's abdomen wound warily.

“Just a friendly scuffle.” Chanyeol replied.

“No scuffles are friendly.” The doctor retorted, “name?”

“Park Chanyeol.”

“Well Mr. Park, please remove your shirt so I can patch this up.”

Chanyeol did as requested, amusedly watching as the hybrid doctor sterilized his hand, grabbing the necessary items and getting to work on his wound. He liked how the cat hybrid seemed to be stiff through it all, as though he's reluctant to touch him.

The cat’s hands were cold on his skin, making him almost recoil, but he was gentle, trying not to sting him too much while treating him. He worked in silence, avoiding all eye contact. Eventually, the job was done and Chanyeol got up but the doctor asked him to sit on the bed while he looked him over for more cuts or bruises when he tried to look at his back, however, Chanyeol recoiled so violently, the doctor jumped back three steps out of fear.

Chanyeol smiled apologetically at him, “Sorry, the back’s off-limits.”

The doctor stared at him for a few seconds, questions swirling in his eyes but not getting voiced out. Eventually, he shook his head, vaguely waving his hand and muttering that Chanyeol is dismissed.

Slowly, Chanyeol got up and left the room, throwing one last glance at the hybrid doctor whose right ear flicked again when he noticed Chanyeol looking at him. Chanyeol smiled amusedly and left, part of him found the cat’s ear flick habit endearing.

*

“So, how did it go?” Baekhyun turned around, his owner was standing at his doorstep, head leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed on his chest, and his usual kind smile in place.

“Fine.” He muttered, looking back to where he was folding his clothes in a neat pile, a hand going through his soft, pastel pink hair, right between his ears had him pausing and purring in spite of himself.

“That’s not fair.” He whined softly.

“I know,” came the reply.

“Fine.” He repeated, gently putting his white medical gown down, and looking back to his owner who was still smiling down at him. “What do you want, Junmyeon?”

“Just making sure that my favorite cat is okay.” Junmyeon answered, looking Baekhyun in the eyes.

“Don’t worry, your little cat hasn’t gotten eaten yet.” Baekhyun retorted, rolling his eyes. He knew he was being unreasonably rude when Junmyeon was just worried about him, but he’s sick of people treating him like he’s made of fragile glass just because he’s a cat hybrid. A quiet sigh made him look back up, the disappointment he saw in his owner’s eyes made his heart sink. He swallowed the lump in his throat then sighed, “Some of the hybrid prisoners are getting bullied by the predator hybrids.” Baekhyun looked down, the rabbit hybrid’s words suddenly popping into his mind. Poor thing got into prison because of a tiger hybrid in the first place and now he’s getting bullied by them.

“Ah, and you think it’s your duty to protect them?” Junmyeon asked, a certain spark in his eyes. 

“I feel like I should try, at least.” Baekhyun muttered. 

“How people act is not your responsibility. But how _you_ act is.” Junmyeon said. 

“What is that even supposed to mean?” Baekhyun’s voice was beginning to take on a hysteric layer.

Junmyeon just shrugged, messing Baekhyun’s hair again before leaving. The cat hybrid grumbled before going back to his laundry. 

*

“Hey, Chanyeol, I heard that you might need to be checked into a hospital,” The addressed looked up, he saw the two tiger hybrids making their way towards him, smirking and laughing, he sighed.

“I even heard he might need stitches, was that wolf too tough on you, you cute doggie?” The other tiger hybrid said in a tone of voice similar to that used for babies.

The tiger hybrids were trying to piss him off, and he had to admit they were doing a good job, but he was much better at holding his temper, how can he not, he’s had years of practice. 

They were at the food court, and he was just about done with his meal, but it wasn’t worth sitting with the tigers for, so he grabbed his tray and dumped it in the trash, not caring that he was supposed to return it to the kitchen and that he might get punished for this, he just wanted to get away before his temper betrayed him. 

The tiger hybrids, though, proved to be relentless, they followed him to the end of the court, still cooing mockingly and making rude remarks about him, but it was when one of them decided to pull on his tail that he drew the line. In spite of himself, Chanyeol turned around, growling so loudly and so ferociously, the entire court went quiet and still with fear.

“Oh, so the doggie still has some fight in him.” One of the tigers said, but his voice seemed a tiny bit strained, his other friend kept his distance, a bit intimidated if Chanyeol was reading the signs correctly.

“Listen, kitties,” Chanyeol started, head held up high to add to his intimidating tone, “I don’t care what you think you’re entitled to, here, but just because you have some tiger genes in you, doesn’t mean you can get control in this place, I’ve done terrible things to people like you before, and I have no problem doing them again.” He finished, keeping his stance and his spot until it looked like the tigers lost interest and left. He purposefully eyed the two wolves and the lion hybrid too, just to make sure he got his point through. 

He might not be a predator hybrid, but he will not let himself get bullied, not ever again.

Although it had seemed like the tigers had lost interest in him back at the food court, it turned out to be just the first round. Chanyeol found that out when he saw the tigers sitting in his favorite spot during their one-hour-in-the-sun period, heaving a sigh, he turned around, Chanyeol really liked his spot, but it wasn’t worth getting in trouble for. 

The shitty thing, though, was that he had no allies in this prison, he might have been friends with the wolf hybrids and two other dog hybrids, but none of them would get in the way of the notorious bullies of the prison, aka the tigers, for him. 

Another sigh, if he kept up his good behavior, he’d just have a year left of prison, the tigers still had another five. This year was going to be pretty slow for him, but he won’t risk prolonging his time for a bunch of troublemakers.

Chanyeol spied a bunch of humans playing basketball and decided to tag along until his new bullies decided to fuck off, and just to let off some steam, but after two rounds with his surprisingly-great-at-basketball inmates, he felt like this was too much for him, they were nearing the end of spring, which meant that the weather tended to be unbearably hot some days and bone-chilling cold others. That day was among the former. He didn’t know what exactly the degree was, but he knew that the humidity must have made it so much worse.

Heaving another sad sigh when he found that the tigers were still in his spot, he decided to call it a day and go back to his cell, but it seemed that the day was far from over for him. Out of nowhere the two tigers materialized before him, smirking devilishly and before he even realized what was going on, a fist collided roughly with the right side of his jaw, Chanyeol was sure he heard a crack, but now wasn’t the time. He picked himself up, first hit was a surprise, the second was predictable, Chanyeol wasn’t a weenie, he knew how to fight and how to kick ass, so he didn’t spare any effort on the other two, and by the time he was done, they were reduced to mere kittens almost meowing out of pain. 

Naturally, he sustained great damage himself, but the other two looked like they’d learned a valuable lesson. And for the first time in his life, Chanyeol felt proud of himself for kicking some nuts. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw some inmates cheering secretly and high fiving each other, others, he saw, were giving him respectful looks. It seemed like those two kittens had been terrorizing the entire prison. Well, damn. Now he feels even better.

With a broad smile, Chanyeol followed the prison guard to the infirmary to get his wounds treated, the other tiger hybrids were taken to a different one for the solitary confinements. That day seemed to be getting better and better, for just as he was expecting heavy punishment, the guards told him he was getting off with a warning because it was a self-defense situation. The other two weren’t so lucky. 

He went in, slowly, and laid on one of the beds, spying a rabbit hybrid sitting on the farthest bed, closest to the break area for the doctors. The rabbit seemed very relaxed; he didn’t look like he needed to be in the infirmary in the first place. Chanyeol saw another sheep hybrid, looking pale and sickly on the bed next to his, it took only a very loud sneeze out of the sheep for him to leave his bed and move to another, but that brought him closer to the rabbit. For a moment, said rabbit looked terrified of him, he sniffed in Chanyeol’s direction and tensed.

“You smell like the tigers,” The little rabbit commented. “Are you their friend?” He asked warily.

“I doubt those two would have any,” was Chanyeol’s sole reply. The bunny looked satisfied with the answer and his shoulders relaxed. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Chanyeol heard the gentle voice of their clinic doctor call from behind the dividers separating the treatment room from the break and supply area. The cat hybrid stopped in his spot when he saw Chanyeol sitting there, with his blackening eye and God-knows-what else on his face that made the cat’s face go so, pale so quick. 

“What happened?!” He asked, quickly placing the cooling pad on the sheep’s forehead before hurrying to Chanyeol. His hands hovered in the air, as though he didn’t know where to begin.

“I suggest you start here, doc.” Chanyeol said, smiling amusedly and showing him a great cut on his right bicep.

“Goodness, what is this, did a fight break out in the prison? Should I expect another ten or so prisoners to be rushed in?” He asked while trying to cut around Chanyeol’s shirt to treat the wounds, continuously eyeing the door worriedly.

“Don’t worry, there was a fight but I’m the only party you’ll be seeing,” Chanyeol said, smiling when the cat’s right ear flicked in annoyance.

“Another friendly scuffle?” Baekhyun retorted.

“Oh, so you do remember me, after all.” Chanyeol teased.

“Not every day do I get visited by a predator hybrid.” Baekhyun replied while sanitizing his hands and grabbing his tools.

“Well, I’m afraid I’m not a predator hybrid, but a feline like yourself should definitely be worried.” He smirked, watching as the cat’s ear flicked again. 

“Well, I’m not afraid, but this is the second time you’re here in just over two weeks, you might not be as strong as you claim, huh?” Baekhyun countered, his hackles rising.

Chanyeol chuckled, “Chill, I’m just kidding.” 

“Well, we’re not friends, so please refrain from doing that.” Baekhyun replied firmly. He was definitely not going to befriend a dog hybrid. Might as well go play with the wolves.

Chanyeol felt like he wanted to take this further just to irk the feline, he didn’t know why but he liked to annoy him, it was fun.

“Ouch!” Chanyeol jumped a bit when the cat hybrid’s antiseptic touched his wounds roughly. “You did that on purpose!” Chanyeol whined. 

“Stop being a baby and let me do my job please,” Baekhyun trailed off, looking at Chanyeol questioningly.

“Just call me Chanyeol.” The dog hybrid smiled. 

“Well, Chanyeol, you may call me Dr. Byun. Now, please stay still, I’m trying to prevent blood poisoning here.” Baekhyun steadied Chanyeol’s arm before continuing to work, he found it a bit hard to do that as said hybrid had a huge bicep. He couldn’t get a firm hold on the arm due to that, so his hand kept slipping and stinging the dog. Part of him found sweet revenge in that but part of him pitied the low hisses and whines coming out of him. 

Eventually, the job was done but he still had a lot of other scratches and cuts to patch up. Dog hybrid or not, this was his job. ‘How people act is not your responsibility, but how _you_ act is.’ Baekhyun recalled Junmyeon’s words, ah, so what he wanted to tell him was to not be prejudiced? To be fair? Or was it just one of Junmyeon’s crazy moments? He always found his human a bit on the crazy side.

He tried to be just when dealing with all hybrids, but part of him couldn’t help but hate any hybrid descending from wolves, dogs, or foxes. Now don’t get him wrong, he’s aware that a huge part of the predator chain was descending of felines and he was fine with that, but it didn’t make him hate them any less. Anyone who abused their strength and hurt the weak was worse than scumbags in Baekhyun’s humble opinion. 

“This might need stitches,” Baekhyun muttered, startling when Chanyeol recoiled from him as though he was stung. 

“There’s no need for that, Dr. Byun, it’ll heal on its own. I heal pretty quickly.” Chanyeol said, sounding strangely strained. 

“Don’t be silly, this cut is too wide to be left alone, I need to assess the damage and stitch it to prevent any further complications,” Baekhyun said, reaching out for Chanyeol’s shoulder to start on the cut, but Chanyeol avoided his hand again. “You’re supposed to be a grown-up, don’t tell me you’re scared of needles.” He retorted, pursing his lips to avoid scolding the hybrid like the kid he was acting as.

“Look, I appreciate what you’ve done so far, but let’s just call it a day, okay?” Chanyeol avoided the hand coming near his shoulder again growing frustrated quite quickly.

“Okay, I’ll make you a deal, I’ll stitch it up under local anesthesia similar to that used in surgeries, okay?” Baekhyun relented. 

That made Chanyeol pause but then he shook his head fiercely, “That will betray the whole purpose, wouldn’t it?”

“Don’t tell me,” Baekhyun took a deep breath to stop himself from laughing outright, “You _are_ scared of needles?” 

Chanyeol shook his head, face taking on a slight rose-y shade, “You wouldn’t understand.” He muttered. “Anyway, thanks for the help. Have a good day.” He said before springing off the exam table and leaving the room as though being chased by bees.

“Wait, you can’t just-” Before Baekhyun managed to finish his sentence, Chanyeol was already out of sight.

The cut was too wide to be left to heal on its own, he definitely needed to stitch that, or it not only might get infected but even if it healed it will take longer and it will all be scar tissue so it will stand out too much. He couldn’t understand the kind of fear that drove someone to choose this over slight stings of needles. 

Assuming the dog hybrid manages to use any kind of material to bring the sides closed, he will still risk poisoning from the toxicity of whatever he uses, and Baekhyun’s conscience wouldn’t let him sleep at night if he just lets this slide. 

And so that’s how he found himself running, all thanks to his short legs in comparison to Chanyeol’s giant ones, to catch up with the dog hybrid. 

“Hey!” He called out, the taller looked back, expressions turning sour.

“Wow, you just don’t give up, do you?” Chanyeol turned around, purposefully widening the gap between his strides to make it harder for Baekhyun to catch up.

“Look we don’t have to stitch it if you don’t want to. I have an alternative.” Baekhyun said, still trying to catch up with the giant hybrid, and almost bumping into his back when said hybrid abruptly stopped.

“Where was that alternative ten minutes ago?” He wondered aloud.

“We’re not supposed to even offer it… and it’s not an alternative per se, but… since you refused to take any of my suggestions… and would risk getting infected otherwise… I have no other option.” Baekhyun had to lean on his knees to try to catch his breath, he really needed to get back to the gym. “Come back to the infirmary with me, will you?” Baekhyun asked. 

Chanyeol seemed to think about it for a minute before he nodded and turned around, and Baekhyun had to almost run again while trying to keep up with him, it was like he was purposefully widening his strides just to peeve him. 

**

“Where are you going, now?” Jongin asked as he lay in the part of the open field that was covered in grass. His tail was flicking lazily as though he hadn’t a care in the world.

“I already told you, Jongin, my daily checkup.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

“Oh, yeah, so you’re really going to follow through with it?” Jongin lazily opened one of his eyes to peek at his friend then closed it again, slightly smirking.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Chanyeol frowned. He certainly didn’t like the teasing tone in Jongin’s words.

“What I mean, Chanyeol,” He paused to sit up, properly looking Chanyeol in the eyes, “is that you usually don’t give a damn about doctors’ orders. So why are you so obedient now?”

Chanyeol sighed, he wasn’t about to admit to Jongin that he refused the stitches because of his fear of needles and thus, had it specially bandaged and had to go back and forth between the clinic and his cell to make sure that his wound wouldn’t get infected.

“Whatever you’re trying to imply, it’s incorrect, so save yourself and myself the trouble.” Chanyeol replied.

“Well, I think, for a doggie who smashed two tigers because they pulled his tail, you’re awfully nice to the complete asshole of a cat doctor in there.” He said, nodding towards the building that holds the administrative offices along with the infirmary.

“First of all, it was so much more than that. Second of all, I’m not being nice, I just really don’t want to wind up with blood poison.” Chanyeol said, eyeing the two tiger hybrids who were released from solitary confinement just a week prior. “You read your previous owner’s book; you should know.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me of that son of a bitch.” Jongin muttered, spitting on the ground next to him in disgust.

“You really hate him, huh?” Chanyeol raised his eyebrows in question.

“I hate the air particles that swirl around the atoms that come close to him.” Jongin answered frowning so deeply, the taller thought his eyebrows might stick to each other and never get separated again.

Chanyeol was just about to make a witty comment but the sound of footsteps interrupted him.

“Good evening, gentlemen.” A low voice called.

Chanyeol and Jongin both looked up to see a new addition to their little gathering, Chanyeol frowned while Jongin smirked.

“Well, I’m no gentleman, but for you, I could be.” He winked.

“Has that line ever worked for you?” Chanyeol looked at Jongin incredulously.

“Well, we’re just about to figure out, aren’t we?” Jongin smirked and looked back at the prison guard, “This is the first time I see you, pretty, care to introduce yourself?”

The prison guard made a point to glare at him then ignore his complete existence before looking at Chanyeol, “You’re requested at the infirmary, don’t waste my time and get up.” He said in a firm tone.

“Oh, feisty! I like ‘em feisty.” Jongin licked his lips in a manner he thought seductive, but the prison guard just made a disgusted noise and looked back at Chanyeol impatiently.

“Quite the charmer you got there.” The prison guard commented while they were headed to the infirmary.

“Who? Jongin? I’m sorry, he’s usually not so forward like that, I don’t know what’s gotten into him.” Chanyeol smiled apologetically. “I’ve never seen you around here, though, have you recently been transferred to this prison?” Chanyeol wondered aloud.

The prison guard side-eyed him for two seconds before he deemed it fine to answer his innocent question, “Yes, today’s just my first day. Although I don’t understand the concept of a hybrid prison when you’re going to include normal people after all.” The prison guard seemed to drift into his thoughts but snapped out, at Chanyeol’s quiet laugh.

“It is a bit confusing. They consider us, hybrids, beings of less intelligence, so when we commit any kind of crimes, they give us easier punishments. They never treat it as a normal prison, here.” Chanyeol said.

“I get that, but why are there people as well?” The guard insisted.

“Those are the special-cased people who committed crimes but are still less intelligent than normal. This prison is for anyone looked down upon for being born with less or more brain cells than average, and probably more body parts than standard.” Chanyeol explained, pointing at his tail, and touching his own dog ears lightly to explain.

The prison guard made a sound of understanding but didn’t comment otherwise.

**

This became their little routine, the same guy comes to get him every day at the same time, at some point, Jongin started making it a point to be there at the same time just to deliver some pick-up lines to the guard who was at his wit’s end.

In the meantime, the more Chanyeol visited the infirmary the more he got to befriend the hybrids who were more often than not the target of bullying in the prison. The sheep hybrid, Yixing, turned out to be quite different than what Chanyeol thought, he was incredibly friendly and funny but sassy most of the time, and Chanyeol found himself quickly getting closer to him. They started having lunch together along with, occasionally, the rabbit hybrid, whom he learned was called Yonsik, Chanyeol thought it was a funny coincidence that their names rhymed. Sure enough, Chanyeol found the non-predatory hybrids crowding him a lot, especially whenever they were trying to escape the tiger hybrids.

Said tigers never stopped bullying others but when they saw Chanyeol somewhere they’d make it a point to head the other way. They were damn scared of him. That didn’t stop them from bullying everyone else, though. Just not Chanyeol. Never Chanyeol.

Two months later, Chanyeol’s wounds were nowhere to be seen, just thin, dark lines in their places, the wound Chanyeol refused to get stitched was in the stage of tickling him but wasn’t posing any kind of discomfort for the dog hybrid, and Baekhyun told him he didn’t need to come for check-ups anymore.

Truth be told, as much as he hated the infirmary visit, he liked his time there, he would continuously tease and annoy the cat hybrid but would also get to hang out with his new friends who suspiciously stayed in the infirmary all the time.

At some point, they told him they make up excuses to go to the infirmary, with the approval of the cat doctor of course. They usually go there if they’re being specifically targeted by bullies or if they want to see their new friend doctor.

*

Needless to say, Baekhyun was more than happy to set Chanyeol free. He couldn’t deny that he may have, indeed, been biased while dealing with him at first, but he was still uncomfortable with having the dog hybrid near him for an extended amount of time. He would only keep Chanyeol for ten minutes at most to check on all the wounds then let him go. Chanyeol also made it a point to vex him as much as possible during those ten minutes. Either teasing him or mocking his hair color, basically anything that drove Baekhyun up the wall. He didn’t understand why he was doing that, though, he was trying to be civil yet Chanyeol just insisted on agitating him. Regardless of anything, Baekhyun could relax now, no more dog stink in his infirmary and no more frustrating comments from that same stupid hybrid again.

The joke turned out to be on Baekhyun, though, because no more than three weeks later, Baekhyun had the displeasure of finding Chanyeol in his infirmary again, this time looking even worse than the one before. He was accompanied by two prison guards and Yixing.

“Baekhyun, please help him,” Baekhyun heard Yixing’s voice call out almost hysterically.

“He needs medical attention right now, though I think he should be taken to a hospital.” The prison guard mentioned.

Baekhyun hurried to their side to inspect the situation, Chanyeol was barely awake at this point, his face supported multiple cuts and several bruises, one eye was already black, there were multiple contusions throughout his body, his prison uniform was barely hanging on, and where the cuts were severe there was a lot of blood seeping, turning his prison uniform from dark blue to dark brown.

Baekhyun felt the tears close to forming in his eyes, so he blinked several times then refocused on the prison guard again, “What happened?” He asked in a low voice.

“The tiger hybrids tried to bully Yixing and Yonsik again so Chanyeol defended them, they let their guards down when the tigers left, but then they came back with the lion hybrid, too,” One of the prison guards told him, “It seems they were planning this the entire time as a revenge for what Chanyeol did to them a few months back.”

“The wolf hybrids defended him but by the time Minseok and Kyungsoo got there, Chanyeol had sustained too many injuries.” Yixing continued, nodding at the two prison guards next to him.

The whole time Baekhyun had been listening, he’d been sterilizing his hands and getting everything ready, he realized that several wounds were either too deep or too wide and needed stitches, he was sorry for Chanyeol but he needed to do his job properly this time, normal bandaging won’t work with this amount of cuts.

“Listen, are you sure you can do this? I can put in a request for him to be transferred to a hospital,” The second prison guard looked at him seriously.

Baekhyun eyed him critically, he had no time to reply so he didn’t bother.

“Don’t underestimate him just because he’s a hybrid!” Yixing exclaimed, “We know you humans think we’re less than you, but we can be more if you have some faith in us.”

“He’s right, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun was hired here with great achievements and I’m sure Chanyeol is in capable hands.” The first prison guard commented. This seemed to pacify the second prison guard, Kyungsoo, for now.

“It seems Chanyeol has a lot of friends in this place,” Baekhyun commented absently while preparing the anesthesia, he knew Chanyeol hated feeling the sting of needles, in respect of that, he’ll give him a sedative, so he won’t feel a thing.

“Of all the hybrids in this prison, Chanyeol is the only one I think shouldn’t be here, his closest friend, Jongin told me his story, and to say I almost hate our kind because of it would be an understatement.” The first guard, Minseok said, lightly patting Chanyeol’s hair, the only area where there doesn’t seem to be blood.

“What happened?” Kyungsoo looked at him curiously.

Minseok smiled apologetically, “That’s not my story to tell.”

Kyungsoo nodded in understanding, not wanting to push the subject further. “I’ll go ahead and get back to my post, I’ll get someone to cover for yours, too, if you need anything just page me.” Kyungsoo waved and left.

“You’d better get back to your cell, too, the curfew is starting soon.” Minseok looked back at Yixing who seemed to just remember the curfew, his face paled for a moment.

“What if…” He trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence.

“Don’t worry, those hybrids have been given an emergency sentence to be put into solitary confinement for the rest of their stay in the prison. You and Yonsik, are safe, for now.”

Yixing sighed in relief, “Thanks Minseok, I’ll try to come tomorrow after the mandatory prison work to check on him,” Yixing smiled and left.

Minseok’s eyes seemed to follow him until he was out of sight, he looked back around with a small smile on his face.

Baekhyun’s eyes didn’t miss that, he smiled to himself before he got to work, first, he needed to wake Chanyeol up and make sure the latter didn’t have a concussion, second, he needed to clean the wounds before getting to work on them. It seemed Baekhyun was going to go home late, that night. He sighed.

*

“Hey, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo looked up from his post to see one of the wolf hybrids standing in front of him, the one who always bothered him, what was his name again? Ah, Jongin.

“What are you doing here?” He asked dryly.

Jongin sighed, “I come to pay a visit and that’s how you treat me.” Jongin pouted.

“I don’t buy that for a second, spill, or I’ll restrain you.” Kyungsoo threatened.

“Woah, Woah, there, I’m just here to check on Chanyeol.” Jongin raised both of his palms in mock surrender

Kyungsoo was assigned infirmary post that day so it made sense, but Kyungsoo felt there was more to it than that, nonetheless, he nodded and signaled Jongin to go in, usually, that wouldn’t happen in normal prisons, prisoners can’t just go anywhere they please, but hey, that’s what this prison was about. Complete and utter leniency. That was the reason there were several bullying cases, in Kyungsoo’s opinion.

Chanyeol was asleep at the clinic, he spent quite the painful night and after waking up from the anesthesia he went to sleep again right after, the cat hybrid did his job properly, it seemed. Maybe not all hybrids are just meant to be pets, after all.

“Can I ask you a question?” Kyungsoo asked Jongin on his way out, trying to be as quiet as possible, hoping Jongin wouldn’t hear him so he could change his mind, but the latter seemed to have had an ear thrown Kyungsoo’s way because as soon as he breathed, Jongin was right in front of him.

“Anything.” He smiled.

“What happened to Chanyeol? Before he came here, that is.” Kyungsoo asked shyly, he felt like he was intruding but he was incredibly curious since the day prior.

“So, the day you decide to grace me with your attention, you ask me about another guy?” Jongin deadpanned.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “never mind,” He looked away.

“Okay, okay, I’ll tell you, I guess this is better than nothing.” Jongin scratched his neck, “Though, I don’t want to chat here, can we speak somewhere else? I kinda don’t want the entire prison to know the story, Chanyeol would kill me.”

“My break is due in five minutes, anyway.” Kyungsoo looked at his watch,

“Well, I wouldn’t mind keeping you company till then, pretty.” Jongin smiled mischievously.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes again, what has he gotten himself into?

*

Baekhyun doesn’t know what happened but that prison guard who was often given the infirmary post, Kyungsoo, if he recalls correctly, has suddenly become Chanyeol’s biggest friend, it was very weird for him to see the strict prison guard treat a dog hybrid so gently as though he was made of glass. Baekhyun had an inkling of what had happened to cause that, and he was curious, himself, to know Chanyeol’s reason for being in this prison, but he wasn’t about to go asking Jongin or worse, Chanyeol. He decided to act like he knew nothing just so he could stop thinking about it.

For the next two weeks, and until his stitches were removed, Baekhyun needed to keep a close eye on Chanyeol so Kyungso put in a special request for him to be kept in the infirmary until then, and after the police came in to investigate the incident, and the solitary confinement sentence for the tigers was reaffirmed, Chanyeol’s temporary stay was also accepted, especially that the dog’s behavior was exactly what the government hoped to achieve by putting all the hybrids with criminal tendencies in one prison. 

Upon hearing that, Baekhyun knew he was doomed to live in constant bickering until Chanyeol was good enough to leave, but to his surprise, Chanyeol was nothing like he feared, it was like the taller didn’t have enough spirit in him to purposefully annoy Baekhyun anymore, and the latter started worrying in spite of himself. 

That was the situation for a whole, long week. Chanyeol kept mum, saying next to nothing, it was like he was reliving a nightmare that he’d been having for a long time, Baekhyun wanted to cheer him up, especially that the healing process depends more on the mentality than the physicality, but he didn’t know what could be happy or fun for the taller, he knew next to nothing about Chanyeol. Baekhyun tried to lighten up the atmosphere, he tried to talk to Chanyeol, but it was like he swore to never talk or give any kind of reaction, no matter how much Baekhyun tried.

In the second week and while Baekhyun was doing his daily inspection on Chanyeol’s wounds, the latter finally, oh sweet lord, finally, opened his mouth to say more than one word. Baekhyun had been bent a little, head closer to one of Chanyeol’s stomach wounds to inspect properly, almost having to tiptoe because the lever that shortened the bed was stuck, for some reason, when he heard it, “Shorty little cat.” It was a murmur, Baekhyun wasn’t even sure if he’d just been imagining it, but Chanyeol’s smirk was more than a giveaway. 

Baekhyun didn’t know whether to be happy or annoyed at the rude remark about his height and volume, he settled on annoyed and was just about to make a witty remark about Chanyeol’s height too when a hand suddenly grabbed ahold of his right ear, gently rubbing the muscle and playing with the small hairs sprouting out, Baekhyun shivered and looked up in both shock and fluster.

“This ear of yours drives me insane.”

Baekhyun blushed and looked away, gently pulling his ear away from the taller’s grasp, nobody liked it when their ears got pulled on, and Baekhyun especially didn’t like the things Chanyeol’s gentle fingers on his ears were making him feel. 

Ever since that day, Baekhyun had been hyper-aware of his ears and their ticks, he knew his ear flicked when he was disturbed but what Chanyeol didn’t know was that it also flicked when he was flustered, the dog hybrid was smart though because in no less than two days, he seemed to have figured it out and since then, he started doing everything in his power to make Baekhyun flustered. 

“Why don’t we go on a walk? Improving blood circulation will improve your healing process.” Baekhyun suggested, two days later, utterly bored from doing nothing, but withstanding Chanyeol’s flustering remarks all day. 

“Sure.” The dog hybrid nodded, he extended his hand so that Baekhyun can help him off the bed and when the latter took it, Chanyeol decided to remove it on the last second so he could place it on the cat’s waist. Baekhyun’s ear ticked involuntarily. He was beyond flustered, he didn’t understand what was going on and how Chanyeol’s touches had the power to make his heart speed up, it was bewildering especially that Baekhyun was more often than not irritated with him. 

They took a walk around the building, passing by the open-air field, Chanyeol looked at all his inmates wistfully, watching as some played basketball, some sat in the sun, absorbing as much vitamin D as possible and some huddled together as though discussing top-secret information. Upon a closer look, the two sitting together seemed familiar and Chanyeol smirked, it was about damn time. 

A few minutes later, Baekhyun was helping Chanyeol sit back down on the bed, but to his utter surprise, he found himself being pulled down by the sitting Chanyeol, he tried to object but it seemed his mouth was a bit busy with the peck Chanyeol decided to give him, a peck is the most that could be said about it because it was only a touch between their lips and Chanyeol was already lying down and turning his back to him so he could sleep on his good side. Baekhyun froze in his spot, it took him a while before he understood what had just happened, where the hell did that come from?

He looked back, ready to yell at the dog but to his shock, again, Chanyeol was deep asleep, snoring lightly. Baekhyun was this close to pulling the taller from his clothes and demanding an answer, he understood nothing and was scared, he knew he didn’t like the dog hybrid, he knew he didn’t care, or shouldn’t, yet he was affected by everything the latter did or said. 

One second he would be peacefully minding his own business and the next, he’s agonizing over something the dog hybrid did, a brush to his hands while he’s helping Chanyeol sit or walk, a gentle comment, almost inaudible, about Baekhyun’s cute, blue eyes, a firmer, almost possessive grip on his sides while he’s helping him walk, and now a kiss? What was Chanyeol getting at? What did he want? 

“You don’t just _kiss_ someone then go to sleep!” Baekhyun exclaimed to the sleeping back of the source of his misfortunes. 

He ruffled his own hair, frustrated, then walked back to the break area, willing himself to never leave it until his shift is over.

_‘You do if you hadn’t planned on doing it and are terrified of the reaction.’_

**

Chanyeol acted like nothing happened the next day. He was his normal teasing, flustering self and Baekhyun could hardly stop himself from slapping the taller hybrid. Was he intentionally acting like nothing happened so Baekhyun would ask him, himself? Was Chanyeol in so much pain he acted without realizing what he was doing and forgot it as soon as he went to sleep? No scratch that, that wasn’t possible.

Was he imagining everything, then?

He wanted to believe that but then he would catch Chanyeol when the latter thought he wasn’t looking, his eyes would be on Baekhyun, in a way he didn’t think should make the short hybrid’s heart quicken the way it did, part of him wanted to ask just for the sake of understanding and not to start anything, but part of him took it as a challenge if this is how Chanyeol wants to play, then let the game begin.

From then on, Baekhyun acted oblivious, he would control his ear movement as much as possible, although it was almost impossible he still tried. He would make sure to never give clear reactions to anything Chanyeol did, his plan worked, and he could see how frustrated it made the taller, too bad Chanyeol’s stay was almost over, he was going to remove the stitches the following day and that’s it, he may never see the latter again, except by complete coincidence when he would be on his way from the main gate to the infirmary.

**

“Don’t worry, it won’t sting, this one.” Baekhyun assured, already worried about Chanyeol’s reaction

“Oh, I know.” Chanyeol nodded.

“You do?” Baekhyun asked, bewildered.

“Yeah, this isn’t the first time I’ve had stitches, and this isn’t the worst I’ve been, so don’t worry.” Chanyeol smiled pleasantly.

“I see,” Baekhyun smiled. “So you’re not going to nag me about needles?” Baekhyun asked in a teasing tone.

Chanyeol frowned, “But this has nothing to do with that, does it?” He asked, avoiding Baekhyun’s hand on instinct.

“It has nothing to do with it, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun smiled, reassuring.

Chanyeol smiled in turn, patting Baekhyun’s hair and tracing a strand of his silky hair while withdrawing it, “I see.” He wanted to get closer, he wanted to at least hug him, he was too scared Baekhyun would pull away. He’s always too scared Baekhyun would pull away, so he sufficed by patting him most of the time, and when it was time to leave the infirmary, Chanyeol’s heart was strangely constricting.

“Don’t forget to visit once a week for your checkup.” Baekhyun reminded while waving him goodbye.

Chanyeol smiled.

**

“Welcome back!” Jongin greeted when he saw Chanyeol approaching him.

“I almost forgot what the outside looked like,” Chanyeol admitted, looking around him.

“Yeah, things had been pretty stagnant here, too,” Jongin admitted.

“I saw you, a couple of days back,” Chanyeol began, a smirk starting to take ahold of his features.

Jongin made a vague noise of recognition, looking back at his friend.

“You were sitting with the prison guard, right here, looking like you were discussing the global economic crisis.”

“These are big words, my friend. Keep it simple, we were just chatting.” Jongin shrugged.

Chanyeol nodded smirk still visible, “chatting.” He parroted.

“What about you? I heard the sheep and rabbit hybrids stopped visiting the infirmary because of you.” He asked slyly.

Chanyeol frowned, “I never asked them to, though.” He replied.

“Acting dumb, I see.” Jongin smiled, patting his tall friend. “I guess you're coming out of prison with a partner, then.” Jongin said.

“No, we’re still not there, but I hope one day, we can.” Chanyeol replied.

“You’ve been drooling after him for two months and you still haven't approached him, huh?”

“He makes it really hard, just so you know.”

“He’s a cat, it’s in his nature.” Jongin shrugged, “comfort him, he must be scared of the sudden change.”

“Well, you seem to know a lot about him.” Chanyeol looked back at Jongin, whose eyes were locked somewhere else.

“Yeah, Kyungsoo had owned a cat before, he told me all about their cowardly behavior.”

“I see, Kyungsoo is his name, then.” Chanyeol smiled, tracing Jongin's line of sight back to the prison guard Jongin seemed infatuated with, Jongin kept his gaze until said prison guard disappeared into one of the buildings.

“You can also call him Chanyeol’s biggest fan and sympathizer,” Jongin said, finally looking back at him. At his questioning gaze, Jongin continued, “Ever since he knew what The Marsers did to you, he’s been seriously thinking of adopting after your release.” He explained, jealousy almost popping out of his eyes.

At the mention of his previous owners, Chanyeol’s eyes immediately darkened, his heart started hammering in his chest and he felt the world closing in on him, “I see.” Was the only thing he managed to utter.

“Look, I know that experience must have been traumatic, but I think,” he paused, “I think it’s time to turn over a page and start anew.”

“Start anew, huh?” Chanyeol huffed, “And the six years I spent in prison? Would you give them back to me?” Chanyeol asked, barely containing the volcano inside him.

“No one will be able to make up for your lost time, Chanyeol, but at least, don’t lose any more for the sake of those bastards. They're not worth it.” Jongin responded.

Chanyeol leaned closer to Jongin, his face dangerously calm, “I. Will Hunt. Each and. Every one of them. Till they’re all. Too _dead_. To be _s_ _orry_.” Chanyeol said, then got up, “I’ll go play some basketball.” He said and left.

Jongin shivered, he was the wolf, he was the predator, yet sometimes, Chanyeol scared the living shit out of him.

**

Chanyeol woke up feeling groggy, his wounds were aching, and his brain felt fuzzy, he had a weird dream and he didn’t know why his heart was constricting, as though it felt like something bad was about to happen.

His chat with Jongin the previous day must have affected him. He had sworn he will move on, but the more he stayed in the prison the more he wanted vengeance, it was the least he could wish for, he wasted six years of his life in prison because of those people he once called his owners.

Chanyeol shook his head, ridding himself of these dark thoughts, he still hadn’t made up his mind about how he would take his revenge, and a big part of him wanted to let it go, however, just the thought of it made his hands tingle with an aching want to punch something or someone.

When you’re in prison, such a thing as daily routine had no existence, He woke up at eight, washed his face, and went on with his daily prison chores. It’d be two in the afternoon by the time he's done, lunch was served at half-past two, then the open-air time at four, free-roaming for another hour and finally curfew at six. He had to admit it was way better than what he saw in movies, but it was still dull. The only thing he was looking forward to, was the time he’ll go to the infirmary for his weekly checkup.

That day, and for some reason, there was a strange vibe between his inmates, as though something new actually happened, Chanyeol almost scoffed at the thought of something new happening in prison, but it was confirmed when he sat down for lunch with Yixing.

“Another hybrid has been sentenced to this prison,” Yixing said, trying to balance chewing and talking without spraying food across Chanyeol’s face.

“Why would this be a cause of chatter?” Chanyeol wondered.

“Because,” Yixing paused to swallow and go for another bite, “He’s a cat.”

That made Chanyeol pause, “A cat committed a crime? What universe is this?” Chanyeol chuckled.

“That’s why everyone is buzzing to know the story, cats are supposed to be cowards, right? What cat on this planet made such a serious crime as to be sentenced for prison?”

Chanyeol nodded. He would have completely agreed, but these days, another cat hybrid was changing his opinion about them. But still what kind of crime could a cat commit so they'd be sentenced to prison? Did they actually eat someone’s tongue? That’s the worst he could imagine a cat doing.

“Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol called when he saw the prison guard loitering around the area he and Jongin usually sat at, “You here for Jongin? He’s still not done with lunch, I think. He dawdled instead of doing his chores properly, so they kept him till late.” Chanyeol rambled.

“I’m here to talk to you.” Kyungsoo muttered. The way he spoke made Chanyeol shiver and the constricting to return.

“What’s up?” He asked warily.

“I know it was rude of me to intrude and ask Jongin about what had happened to you before prison, but-”

“Don’t fret, Kyungsoo, it’s not like it was top-secret.” Chanyeol cut him off, not wanting to get into the story again, he barely kept his mind off it during the day. But Kyungsoo shaking his head made him pause again.

"I read about that case before, and when Jongin told me I went back and read it again," Kyungsoo began, at the look of utter panic in Chanyeol's eyes, he decided to cut his monologue short, “Just come with me, will you?” Kyungsoo requested, turning around and heading off.

“Kyungsoo, wait up, what are you-” He almost hit Kyungsoo’s back when the latter suddenly halted and instinctively held his breath when the prison guard turned around to point at something in the distance, or rather someone. Chanyeol didn’t need to ask questions, and he didn’t know when but he suddenly found himself in front of the figure Kyungsoo was pointing at, he didn’t know what he was doing, all he knew was that his heart was beating crazily, and he couldn’t help but gather the other hybrid in his arms, almost crying on the spot.

“Chanyeol?” The other’s voice sounded in his ears, making him tear up.

“Jongdae.” He muttered. “I- I can’t believe-” He stuttered, “What’s going on, why are you here?” He parted for two centimeters to look at the said hybrid who looked like he was going through the same emotional state as him.

“They caught me, Chanyeol, I guess all the lengths you went to were in vain, after all.” Jongdae smiled sadly, “I’m sorry.”

Chanyeol couldn’t help but hug him again, muttering promises that he’s going to be okay, that everything is going to be okay.

*

Baekhyun sat down to dinner, Junmyeon made his favorite meal that day, and he was almost drooling, he filled his plate and sat back down, but when he held his fork, he didn’t have the will to taste it.

“What’s the matter? You don’t like it?” Junmyeon asked, eyeing Baekhyun’s untouched plate.

“No, I’m just not hungry.” Baekhyun muttered.

“Who got on your nerves, today?” Sehun asked but Baekhyun just shrugged.

Sehun nodded, he understood that at this point, it’d be better to just leave him alone, he knew something was on his mind, and he knew that if Baekhyun wanted to talk about it, he would.

As a fellow feline hybrid, Sehun understood him half of the time, even better than Junmyeon himself, but as a predator and one of the rarest Leopard hybrids in the world, it wasn’t that easy to live with him. Especially when he knew that Sehun and Junmyeon shared a different relationship than the one he shared with their owner.

At first, when he was just adopted, Baekhyun thought he will be dealt with the same way, half of the people who buy hybrids expect that from them. But Junmyeon was different, he didn’t even approach him for anything apart from the usual. It made him wonder if there was something wrong with him, and it made him jealous. But then he saw how the two looked at each other, and he knew it was way more than just that.

But that didn’t mean that he stopped being jealous, he only recently forgot these feelings when a certain tall hybrid started grabbing his attention. The same tall hybrid who was occupying his mind now.

Because so far, Chanyeol had missed at least two of his weekly checkups, which meant that it had been two weeks since he last saw the latter. And to say he was utterly confused by what he was feeling, would be an understatement.

Baekhyun thought he was irritated, he thought he didn’t care. But now he just missed Chanyeol, with his goofy smile and dark grey hair, he missed Chanyeol’s intense stare and his gentle words. He tried to look for him while on his way to the clinic, but never glimpsed him, he knew who to ask, if he really wanted to know why Chanyeol suddenly disappeared, but the question was, why did he even care? It was time he came face to face with his feelings. He may not be head over heels with the dog hybrid, but he certainly didn’t mind his presence around him. No, scratch that. He wants to hang out with him, he wanted Chanyeol to come to the infirmary. He wanted something from Chanyeol that even he didn’t know.

So the following day, when he was just about to enter the infirmary, he glimpsed Kyungsoo in his usual post and decided to make a detour.

“Oh,” was Kyungsoo’s first reaction when Baekhyun asked about Chanyeol’s whereabouts, “He’s… kinda busy, these days.” Kyungsoo said, scratching the back of his head.

“Kinda busy? This is not the office of a CEO, this is a prison, and Chanyeol missed two of his checkups, I can’t do my job if he won’t show some respect to my orders, kindly escort him to the infirmary at the nearest appropriate time.” Baekhyun requested firmly.

What did he mean by busy? The word was so incredulous it made Baekhyun furious. What could possibly keep Chanyeol from coming to his weekly checkups when he was so adamant before, he never missed his appointments, not even when Baekhyun wished he would, so what changed so much?

Baekhyun’s internal monologue was interrupted by a soft knock on the door, he looked up so quickly, he almost felt dizzy, but he deflated at the sight of Yonsik, and instantly felt guilty about it.

“It’s been a while, I just thought I should come by and say hello.” He said, showing him a small scratch on his elbow, “I lost my balance and fell off, and this stings like hell.” He smiled sheepishly.

**

“How can I help you?” Baekhyun looked up for a second before looking back into the medical book he was reading.

“You’re the one who had the guards escort me here.” Chanyeol looked at him, puzzled.

“You missed your weekly checkups,” Baekhyun replied curtly.

“Yeah, about that, I’m sorry but-”

“Let’s just cut the crap, shall we? Why did you miss your weekly checkups?” Baekhyun cut him off, gently closing his book and putting it aside, removing his glasses in the process.

“I thought you didn’t want me here.” Chanyeol took a step closer, eying him closely.

“Yeah well, that didn’t stop you before, did it?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. 

“In case you didn’t notice, ‘before’,” Chanyeol air-quoted the word Baekhyun used, “I had been beaten to a pulp and needed medical attention, I didn’t just decide to pop in here to say ‘hello’.” Chanyeol retorted. 

Baekhyun was just about this close to blowing up, “You are to come to this clinic once a week to check on your injuries, and that is an order, Mr. Park.” Baekhyun stood up, trying to look as intimidating as possible. 

“Oh, so we’re back to this bullshit now.” Chanyeol huffed. 

“Unless you’re busy with another cat hybrid, for example.” Honestly, he didn’t even know where that came from. He’d promised himself the moment he learned from Yonsik about this new cat hybrid that he won’t overstep the boundaries of his professional job status, but if he’s being honest with himself, those boundaries had been shattered to pieces the second Chanyeol decided to touch his ears right in this room.

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, “Is that what this is about?” He asked. 

Baekhyun blushed, “No-”

“You think I’m bullying the other cat hybrid, aren’t you? You still think I’m the evil dog hybrid you want me to be, huh?” Chanyeol insisted. 

Baekhyun wanted to facepalm, how dumb does one have to be to misunderstand Baekhyun’s clear jealousy? Before he could comment on Chanyeol’s stupidity, though, the latter took another step in Baekhyun’s direction, invading his personal space and making him flustered, his ear flicking instinctively only to be caught again by the taller hybrid, although he looked furious, his hold was still gentle and he merely touched the short hairs before he let his hand fall to his side.

“You want me to be in this infirmary every week? I’ll be here. I’ll keep coming back till you have the guards block the door if you want. But I will not take any more of your dumb, scaredy-cat accusations.” Chanyeol huffed, turning around and taking his seat on the nearest bed. 

“For your information, I’m not a scaredy-cat, and I didn’t even make any accusations. You’re just too dumb to understand anything.” Baekhyun’s words started loud but slowly turned into a mutter, he didn’t know if Chanyeol caught all of it or not, but he made no more comments so Baekhyun deemed it the end of that conversation.

Chanyeol was there the following week, and the one after, and the one after, he was there every week from then forward for his checkups and then when his wounds didn’t need any more attention, he was there for little scratches he managed to get, slowly, the weekly visits turned into daily visits and Chanyeol was in the infirmary all the time, but so were the rest of his friends. They had different timings, so they told Baekhyun about everything going on, they told him how cooped up in a corner with the new cat, Chanyeol always was, they told him how they learned that he was a fellow hybrid raised in the same household as Chanyeol. How he told them that he had run away because his owners had mistreated him and how Chanyeol was the one who’d helped him. And they told him how overprotective, bordering possessive Chanyeol was of the said cat. 

No, he wasn’t jealous, he’s a doctor, here for one reason, treat patients, and that’s it. He didn’t have time for feelings and tall hybrids with teasing remarks and frustrating attitude. So why was it that every time his friends blabbered around him about the prison’s new couple he felt unhappy? 

What confused him, even more, was that Chanyeol never stopped, he was still his same annoying, irksome self and it drove him crazy, Chanyeol was borderline flirting with him now even though he was told the latter looked like he was head over heels with the other cat hybrid. And when the questions never ceased to follow him, he decided a confrontation was in order. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he noted that he’s the one who often blew up and confronted the tall hybrid these days, alas. 

“What’s on your mind?” Chanyeol asked, waiting for Baekhyun to come to check on the little scratch on the side of his face, he claimed he ran into his cell door but Baekhyun didn’t buy that for a second. 

“Just a few things.” Baekhyun mumbled. 

“Like what?” Chanyeol persisted. 

“Like you.” He answered, sighing when he realized he said that out loud.

“Me? What about me?” Chanyeol’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion. 

“You frustrate me.” Baekhyun stepped closer with plaster in hand. 

“Well, you ordered me to come, so here I am,” Chanyeol smirked.

“I asked you to come for your weekly checkups not for every little scratch you get.” Baekhyun huffed, irritated. 

“Well,” Chanyeol said, catching Baekhyun’s ear mid-flick again, he was used to doing it by now, but this time, it seemed to drive Baekhyun up the edge. 

“What is the _matter_ with you!?” Baekhyun pulled away, leaving at least two steps between him and Chanyeol. The latter just blinked, where did that come from?

“Baek-”

“No, shut up, and listen.” Baekhyun interrupted, “First you kiss me and then go to sleep, then you started doing all these things,” 

“What things?” Chanyeol managed to ask in between Baekhyun’s monologue.

“These things, that make me feel… things I’m not supposed to feel.” Baekhyun stuttered, face taking on a rose hue. 

“What things?” Chanyeol repeated, getting off the bed.

“Stop it!” Baekhyun managed to say while retreating, but he could only go so far until the back of his knees hit the bed right opposite to Chanyeol’s and he found himself seated on it. “You make me feel like you’ll make a move, but then you chuckle and walk away, and that just…” Baekhyun paused, hands going wild around him, trying to explain what he felt, “Drives me _crazy_.”

“Baek-” Again he was interrupted. 

“I’ve had enough, okay? You either make a move, or you don’t, I’m done playing the teasing game.” Baekhyun was blushing but he still managed to look Chanyeol in the eyes, only to find the two dark orbs watching him carefully. 

“Do you want me to make a move?” Chanyeol asked, pulling Baekhyun closer to him, “If I kiss you right now, will you reject me? Push me away and call the guards?”

“Well, why don’t you kiss me and find out?” In truth, Baekhyun was afraid, he didn’t understand how his feelings just developed on their own or how the words just got out without his permission, but then Chanyeol’s mouth was on his, and he forgot why he was even afraid, Baekhyun kissed him back almost immediately, diving into the feelings Chanyeol’s kiss was giving him. Chanyeol tilted his face and deepened their kiss and Baekhyun couldn’t help but whimper, snaking his hand on the taller’s neck and pulling him closer to himself

They pulled away, out of breath but with smiles on their faces, Chanyeol leaned in and pecked him again, “Maybe I should have done that sooner.” He whispered, leaning his forehead on Baekhyun’s before kissing him sensually again. 

“You’re an idiot, I swear.” Baekhyun was blushing deeply, his heart threatened to jump off his chest any minute.

“An idiot who’s also absolutely smitten.” Chanyeol agreed. 

Baekhyun pulled away so he can look at him properly, “And what about that cat hybrid, Jongdae?” Baekhyun said and to his utter shock, Chanyeol frowned and pulled away. 

“What about him?” Chanyeol asked in a gruff tone. 

“They said you’re with him.” Baekhyun couldn’t help the jealousy and disappointment from creeping into his voice.

“What?” Chanyeol looked at him, shock and realization shining clear in his eyes. “Who said that?”

“Everyone.” Baekhyun took a breath. 

“I didn’t think you were one for gossip, kitty.” Chanyeol smirked, catching Baekhyun’s ear again but this time leaning in and kissing it gently. 

“Do you have an ear fetish or something?” Baekhyun muttered, “Is that a thing you have for cats?”

“No, it’s a thing I have for you.” He answered. Baekhyun looked away, his face turning a deeper shade of red, how he managed to like the cheesiest hybrid in the universe was beyond him.

“Then answer me this,” Baekhyun started, pulling away from Chanyeol’s hold, “Who is that cat hybrid and why do you seem so possessive of him?” Baekhyun asked. 

Chanyeol sighed, “His name is Jongdae, as you already know. We were adopted and we’d lived together for almost six years before he ran away from home, our owners used to abuse him, and I merely feel protective over him because we both went through the same experience. We were both abused, and we were both mistreated, so naturally, we had to stick to each other to survive. Eventually, I helped him escape.” Chanyeol pursed his lips, as though trying to stop himself from spilling more.

“And?” Baekhyun urged.

“And nothing, that’s that. He ran away and I only managed to meet him when he was put in this prison.” Chanyeol shrugged, acting nonchalant. 

Baekhyun shook his head, “You’re hiding something, and I don’t know why.” He tried to walk away but Chanyeol’s hands on his shoulders stopped him. 

“Had I known it was jealousy I would have told you all of this sooner, but I didn’t think,” He paused to envelop Baekhyun’s face in his hands, “I didn’t think, that you might have liked me that way.” Chanyeol smiled. 

“You’re annoying, and an idiot, but yeah, it was jealousy.” Baekhyun was never one for the romantics, at no point had someone taught him how to say ‘I like you’ or ‘I love you’ he was only taught that if you want to express something then actions are better than words, so he gripped Chanyeol’s hands which were still on his face and kissed him again, a hand snaking itself on his back and the other gripping his cropped hair; they never let them grow their hair longer than a specific length in prison, hybrid or not.

A movement outside of the infirmary doors made them pull away, Chanyeol jumping back to the bed he was originally sitting on and Baekhyun pretending to grab something from the supply closet behind the dividers. 

“Is everything okay here, Dr. Byun?” A voice asked, Baekhyun immediately identified that voice.

“All’s good, Kyungsoo.” He came out holding a box of plasters and placing it instead of the almost empty one.

Kyungsoo swept his eyes around to make sure that everything was alright then waved goodbye to the two hybrids before taking his leave. 

Baekhyun sighed, rubbing his face with his palm, “This is so wrong.” He managed to utter. 

“I won’t tell if you don’t.” Chanyeol took off from the bed and walked towards him, leaning closer again but before he could advance from there Baekhyun pulled away abruptly. 

“You’re a dog hybrid, I’m a cat hybrid,” He breathed. “This is just not normal.” 

“Well, there’s a first for everything.” Chanyeol smirked, he grabbed a plaster from the box Baekhyun just recovered and turned around to leave.

*

“You smell like dogs.”

Baekhyun flinched when a nose suddenly pressed itself to his nape, he turned around to find a scrunched up Sehun staring him up and down. Baekhyun looked away, avoiding the other’s imploring eyes.

“Is that what’s been making you so distracted?” Sehun asked, half a smirk already forming on his face.

Baekhyun shrugged, “Maybe?” He didn’t know whether it was a question or an answer, “Is it that obvious?” He wondered.

“You just put the empty milk carton in the fridge and threw the glass in the trash.” Sehun pointed out.

Baekhyun cursed and looked inside the trash can, true to Sehun’s words, the empty glass of milk he was just nursing on was lying at the bottom wondering what it did to deserve this treatment, Baekhyun quickly grabbed it, half disgusted of the glass and half disgusted of himself, how could he be so out of his mind that he’d do that.

“Just so you know, I’m not the only one who’s noticed how out of it you’ve been lately,” Sehun said, fixing nonexistent creases in his shirt indifferently. “Junmyeon is worried.” He stated, looking back at Baekhyun, “I know you think you don’t need his worrying and that you’re an independent cat, but humor me and talk to him, even if to lie and tell him that you’re okay.” Sehun turned around and walked away.

Sehun was adopted before Baekhyun so he didn’t know what the Leopard hybrid was like before adoption, but he knew that Sehun was previously captured by an illegal hybrid trafficker and almost sold to a notorious mafia group, after all, there were only five Leopards in the world and those who owned one were considered the elite of the elite.

If it weren’t for an anonymous report that led to the police busting the illegal auction and putting the Leopard up for adoption with severe conditions, Sehun would have been in a completely different situation. Bottom line is, Baekhyun knew why Sehun was so gruff all the time, he went through hell and he was still not used to being in a safe environment where he can trust people. But Baekhyun had an inkling that Sehun knew how jealous he was of him, even though Baekhyun never really projected that jealousy in any way or form, or maybe it was just Baekhyun's paranoia? 

**

“You busy?” Baekhyun asked awkwardly, standing at the entrance of the living room where Junmyeon was currently working on his laptop, he almost apologized and left when he noticed that Junmyeon was busy but Junmyeon’s gleeful smile stopped him.

“I’m never busy for you, come here.” He said patting the spot next on him on the couch.

“Sorry if I’m a bit distant, these days,” Baekhyun started, taking his seat next to his owner and soaking in the sense of security that just gave him, “and I missed you.”

“What’s on your mind?” Junmyeon asked, closing the lid to his laptop to give more attention to Baekhyun.

“Nothing. As I said, I truly do miss you.” Baekhyun shrugged. He wanted to tell Junmyeon about what’s going on in his life, but at the same time, he didn’t think it was significant enough to bother him with.

Junmyeon just smiled and nodded, refocusing on his laptop again.

“Would it be wrong if,” Baekhyun started again then paused, trying to be careful with the words he will use, “Would it be wrong if two completely different people got together?” He asked.

Junmyeon paused his work to look at Baekhyun again, “That depends on how different they are.” Junmyeon replied, thinking about it more, “For example, a good person who’s righteous and honest will never be able to get along with a liar who’s used to hurting others.” Junmyeon said.

Baekhyun nodded, “What if that person may have been misjudged?” He asked, almost getting defensive.

“You can never know for sure, that is unless you ask.” Junmyeon pointed.

Baekhyun nodded, thinking about those words.

He didn’t want to ask, he really didn’t. It was none of his business, he knew Chanyeol was a good guy, he could feel it in his heart. He couldn’t imagine that tall dog hybrid with the goofy grin could be a bad person.

But he was in prison.

And the reminder made him pause.

He had to have done something terrible to end up there.

Stolen something? Kidnapped somebody? Killed someone? Nah that was not possible. Chanyeol would never kill. So what was it? How bad was it?

And Baekhyun had needed that reminder, a reminder that even if he was nice, Chanyeol was still in a prison meant for criminals, even if they take things pretty easy there, a crime is still a crime. Baekhyun shivered but tried to hide it, part of him grew worried, scared, even with this sudden realization. Another part was aware that Baekhyun's overreaction was only because of his cowardly nature, any normal person shouldn't develop fear as fast as he does, but Baekhyun can't help it.

There has to be a scary side to Chanyeol that he shows no one, a scary side that did something and it got him into prison, like this. Regardless of what everyone is saying, Baekhyun knew there was more to it. That realization made it hard to accept the taller hybrid after that, and every time Chanyeol would wave him goodbye and leave, Baekhyun would secretly breathe a sigh of relief.

Cats are cowards, he knew that, so why had he forgotten? Just because he got used to it, he was working in a prison. He knew it was the reason he had accepted this job instead of taking Junmyeon’s offer and going abroad to get his Ph.D. in human and hybrid medical science. He knew this was going to be challenging, he knew people assumed that cats liked to play it safe and stay away from trouble, so he took this job to prove to everyone that hybrids can be more than stereotypes.

Why was he suddenly so scared, then? He was surrounded by criminals. And he had no idea what they had done to get them there. That is why.

But he knew that, didn’t he? He knew, and it was why he took the job, so what changed?

Was it that he had let his guard down around the dog hybrid? But it was normal, wasn’t it? Chanyeol had been a constant presence in his life for the past four months, and yeah, he had hated that idea at the beginning, but only because he thought the dog hybrids were siding with the predators and bullied the others. Not because he was a criminal locked up in a prison. He was never this scared of Yixing or Yonsik, for example, even before he knew that they were both framed in the crimes they're convicted of .

Was he overthinking this? After all, Chanyeol is nowadays known as the protector of the weak hybrids even though the bullies were locked away for good, everybody thought so highly of him and half of the prison wanted to be his friends, prisoners and guards alike.

But if he was so righteous, what’s he doing in a prison?

Another sigh, Baekhyun had a lot of thinking to do.

*

Chanyeol was confused, he was wondering what he’d done to warrant the treatment he was getting from Baekhyun, he thought they overcame that huge gap between them, he’d thought they were finally getting to explore their relationship, and although Baekhyun never really outwardly pushed him away, he was on edge all the time, always flinching or startling whenever Chanyeol spoke to him or touched him.

“I thought we were beyond that point where I was the big bad dog?” Chanyeol asked, earning himself another flinch from the cat hybrid, “And I’d thought you weren’t scared of me, what changed?”

Baekhyun took a step away, they were in the clinic, Chanyeol had claimed he lost his balance and scraped his elbows, Baekhyun didn’t feel like contradicting him so he went to grab a couple of plasters to get this done with, but it seemed like Chanyeol followed him.

“Nothing changed, I’m still not scared of you.” Baekhyun said, avoiding eye contact.

Chanyeol put a hand on the shorter’s shoulders, preventing him from getting further away but definitely feeling the shudder that spread across Baekhyun, “I think your body begs to differ.” Chanyeol stated.

“There’s a lot on my mind, is all.” Baekhyun said, gently removed Chanyeol’s hands off his shoulder.

“I could see that, but you know you can talk to me, right?” Chanyeol tried again.

“Yes, I know,” He paused, “I just don’t think this is right,” Baekhyun said. He didn’t know why he said that. He promised himself he was going to think it through before he opened this subject with Chanyeol.

“The cat and dog thing, again?” Chanyeol asked.

“That I’m a doctor, and you’re a patient, and prisoner,” Baekhyun replied, immediately regretting his words, because Chanyeol’s eyes darkened and he frowned, taking two steps back as though he was hit with an arrow.

“Do you think you’re better than me because you’re a doctor, and a free man, while I’m a prisoner and probably have no future?” He asked calmly.

Baekhyun could take Chanyeol’s storm any day. But his disappointment was too much for him to handle. “That’s not-” He was interrupted.

“I understand how this might look from your perspective and I won’t force myself on you, but you shouldn’t have led me on if that was how you felt from the beginning.” Chanyeol stated, sounding deeply hurt. He turned around to leave but a short cat hybrid with pink hair suddenly blocked his path.

“Hey, idiot, maybe let me talk?” He hissed.

Chanyeol paused, waiting for Baekhyun. “What I’d meant was,” Baekhyun took a breath “I know you’re a good guy and that I’m not better than you, or anything, but I still need to know what happened, so you’d wind up in prison.” He explained, “I believed you when you said nothing is going on between you and Jongdae, even though the way you look at him tells everybody that there’s more to it, but I just can’t shake off the feeling that you’re hiding too much from me, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun looked at the taller’s eyes, willing him to understand where Baekhyun is coming from. “I didn’t want to intrude, I wanted to let you tell me at your own pace, but I just can’t be with you at peace without understanding the past that led you to prison.” Baekhyun was trying to be as gentle with his words as possible, but he still sensed how Chanyeol tensed at the mention of his past, “I’m sorry if I’m bringing up hurtful memories, and, again, I know you’re a good guy and it’s not going to be as bad as the murder conviction the tiger hybrids got into prison for, but I still need to know.” Baekhyun finished his rant, taking a deep breath and waiting, the ball was in Chanyeol’s field now.

“You’re wrong.” Was all the taller hybrid said after a moment of thinking.

Baekhyun looked at him, mystified, “I can’t be wrong, Chan-” He didn’t get to finish his sentence.

“I’m convicted of murder, too.” Chanyeol stated simply.

Baekhyun was frozen, trying to decide of Chanyeol was joking or if he was serious, it seemed that he was serious, though, because his features had taken on a layer of regret only a true guilt-ridden person could feel.

“You can’t-”

“I killed two people,” Chanyeol continued, completely ignoring what Baekhyun was about to say.

“Why?” Baekhyun whispered releasing a breath and barely holding the tears from falling.

Chanyeol sighed. “I was owned by an elderly man, he was kind, raised me ever since I was just a little pup, he was a former worldwide champion at boxing, too, taught me everything I knew.” Chanyeol began, taking a seat on the nearest bed, “He had no children, so when he died, his heirs were his nephews who didn’t want to follow through with his will and keep me, so I ended up on the streets.

“There, I met Jongdae, we looked out for each other, stayed together, ate together, slept next to each other, and we split everything we got.” Chanyeol paused, taking a deep sigh, “We ran into the wrong people, one day, they offered to give us both a home in exchange for me using my strength to help them. I didn’t understand, then.”

“Thought they just needed a bodyguard or something, but they turned out to be mafia, and we were in deep shit. They used him as leverage so I would obey. They had me commit all kinds of crimes. I stole, dealt drugs, and terrorized people in their names. And every time I said no, either me or Jongdae would pay for it.” Chanyeol paused, taking his shirt off and turning around. There were small, dark circles and long slashes on his skin, Baekhyun dreaded knowing what had caused them but he could guess. “I don’t think I need to explain further what they’d done.” Chanyeol paused to put the shirt back on, he didn’t want to risk anyone walking in on them and misunderstanding.

“They had Jongdae join me on some of their forsaken missions, so they’d have dirt on both of us, but we decided to take away their leverage. I helped Jongdae run away but before I could do the same, they’d gotten me and were planning on catching Jongdae again. I made a deal with them, if they stay away from Jongdae, I’ll grant them all of their wishes. It was easy after that, to fall into the part.”

“And the two you killed, were they also because of those people?” Baekhyun was becoming nauseous, he couldn’t imagine someone going through so much and still be able to smile after that.

Chanyeol shook his head, “After exactly three months, they started letting their guards down, so I started leaking information about them to the police, eventually, they were planning one hell of a big project and wanted me on it, I said yes only to get the necessary information to pull the curtain down on them, and I did.” Chanyeol smiled victoriously, reliving the moments the police busted in and caught everybody, “I managed to escape before I got caught by the police since I reported them anonymously all the time, they would never believe me if I say it was me who’d reported them, so I ran. After two months of street roaming, trying to survive and looking for Jongdae, I ran into two of the people who ran the mafia group,” Chanyeol scoffed, the memory still vivid in his mind, “They somehow discovered that I’m the one who’d reported them and started looking for me, but they were no longer my owners, and when they attempted to assault me, I killed them both.” Chanyeol ended. He stayed silent, letting this knowledge sink into the cat’s head, wishing he’d be treated fairly for once in his life but not holding his breath.

Chanyeol was expecting the shorter to pull back and tell him that he was a murderer, or at the very least, he expected Baekhyun to ask him for time to think, but he certainly didn’t expect the cat hybrid to jump in front of him and hug him, “I can’t believe someone can go through so much in one life but it seems you did. I’m so sorry I misjudged you.” He sincerely said, pulling away to look Chanyeol in the eyes, “Yeah but why are you in prison? That was self-defense and you should be named a hero!” Baekhyun pointed.

“True, but that’s for normal people, not hybrids with no rights, like ourselves,” Chanyeol answered.

Baekhyun frowned, “This is so unfair. We don’t even get to defend ourselves.” Baekhyun whined. He was just about to continue whining about the unfairness of everything related to hybrids when he heard a very interesting noise coming from the taller, it appears Chanyeol was laughing at something, but he knew he didn’t say anything funny so Baekhyun waited until Chanyeol calmed down.

“Sorry, but your whining just now was so hilarious, it’s such a typical thing from a cat.” He said in between panting and wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

“It wasn’t that funny, though.” Baekhyun muttered

Chanyeol took two strides to stand right in front of the cat hybrid, “Can I kiss you now?” He asked, expressions becoming serious as though he was asking for the most precious of gifts Baekhyun can offer. The latter blushed, how Chanyeol managed to change the atmosphere in less than two seconds, he couldn’t fathom.

“You know you don’t need to keep asking.” He muttered shyly.

“Oh, was I just granted permission to kiss you whenever I want?” Chanyeol smirked, raising an eyebrow.

“Just shut up and kiss me.” He said, tiptoeing so he could get closer to the taller.

**

“So it all ended well, then?” Jongin asked while chewing on his lunch.

“It did, I guess.” Chanyeol smiled. 

“I’m happy for you, bro.” Jongin smiled back.

“I guess now I should be looking forward to my release in a few months.” Chanyeol sighed, “Will you be alright, though?” He asked, looking at his friends who will be released after him. 

“I’ll be alright!” Yonsik piped in, “I’ll go back to the orphanage I grew up in and volunteer there.”

“One of the prison guards offered to adopt me after my release so I guess I’ll be alright, too.” Yixing said, a slight blush appearing on his face. 

“Oh! Do we know him?” Jongin asked, curious.

“Come on, Jongin, you can’t be that blind. It’s that friend of yours, what was his name? Minseok?” Jongdae smiled teasingly. 

“Wait, how did you know that?” Yixing asked, incredulous, “I never told anyone!”

“For crying out loud, Yixing, you’ve been drooling after him for months now, it’s pretty obvious already.” Yonsik rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t know what I’ll do after my release but I’m hoping I won’t have to go back to the streets.” Jongdae smiled sadly.

“No way! The hybrid prison system provides you with a home upon release, there’s no way you’ll wind up in the streets again.” Yixing said. 

“What about you, Chanyeol?” Jongin asked, noting the taller’s silence.

“I have no clue as to what I will do after my release, I doubt anyone would want to take a convicted murderer in, so,” He shrugged, feeling an overwhelming sense of sadness and regret take over him. 

“Kyungsoo offered to take you in, you know.” Jongin reminded, “We’ll live with him together.” He patted Chanyeol’s shoulder companionably. 

“I don’t want to bother him with that, after all, I do have my agenda for after-release things to do.” Chanyeol replied.

“You still bent on that revenge of yours, aren’t you?” Jongin shook his head, “Did you tell Dr. Byun about that?” He asked, knowing full well his taller friend didn’t.

“I don’t want him to hate me.” Chanyeol admitted.

“Wait, what revenge?” Jongdae asked. “From those left of The Marsers, you mean?” Jongdae’s eyes widened and his face morphed into shock, “You can’t, Chanyeol.” He said.

“What do you mean I can’t? They’re the reason we’re here in the first place, Jongdae, I have all the rights to do this!” Chanyeol said, his temper rising, of all the people, he didn’t think Jongdae would be the one to oppose him on this.

“Yeah but you’ll be put right back in prison for that, you know. So you’re going to waste even more of your life here.” Yonsik pointed.

“I don’t have a future, anyway, at least here, I have somewhere to stay.” Chanyeol replied, taking sips of his water to calm himself down.

“Wait, no, guys just let me talk.” Jongdae said, stopping the retort Yixing was just about to give. “What I meant was,” Jongdae looked back at Chanyeol carefully, “The Marsers are done, the police got to them all.” He said.

Chanyeol needed a few seconds for this information to sink in, their table grew silent, everyone anticipating Chanyeol’s reaction, but they certainly didn’t expect him to frown angrily. 

“What do you mean they’re done? How did the police get them? Last I heard, they were in hiding, trying to recruit more people to get back to their old glory.” He questioned.

“Yeah, but an anonymous reported their hiding spots to the police along with evidence of all their crimes. Clearly, you have an ally.” Jongdae smiled cheerfully. 

But that didn’t lighten Chanyeol’s mood. Revenge was his goal, ever since he stepped foot into the prison. He made it his purpose, the reason he wants to get out. With that purpose gone, what was the point of his release? He had no one waiting for him on the other side, even if the system gave him a home after that, as soon as they figure out what he did, he’ll be back in the streets in no time. 

“What’s on your mind, Chanyeol?” Jongin asked, not liking the way his friend looked defeated.

“I think I’m without purpose now, there isn’t even a reason for me to leave this prison.” He admitted.

“That’s not true, though. You still have so much ahead of you.” Yonsik tried.

“Just accept Kyungsoo’s offer and come with me, we can still do so much, you will have Baekhyun, too, don’t be so down all the time, man.” Jongin patted his friend’s shoulder again, trying to reassure him. 

Chanyeol nodded once, taking his tray and getting up. He needed to think real hard about what he would do from here on out, because in six months he will be a free man, and with freedom came a lot of options. He could indeed take Kyungsoo’s offer, but he won’t stand to be the third wheel to his relationship with Jongin, so even if he took it, he would need to start looking for other options, but what options did a murderer like him have? Close to none, that’s what. 

That day he didn’t find it in himself to look for a reason to visit the infirmary so he asked Kyungsoo to let him in nicely, the latter noticed how out of it Chanyeol was so he let him in, making sure to tell him that this is an exception and that it won’t be happening again. 

Chanyeol’s mood was sour, he felt sad and defeated, but Baekhyun’s smile as soon as he saw him coming in, suddenly made it better for him. 

“Don’t use your foot too much and lean on the crutch all the time, if the swelling doesn’t go down by next week visit me again, okay?” Baekhyun said, temporarily taking his eyes off Chanyeol so he can wave goodbye to a little raccoon hybrid with a sprained ankle leaving his clinic before looking back at Chanyeol, the smile returning. 

“Hey!” He cheerfully said.

“Well, you’re in a good mood,” Chanyeol commented.

“I am, indeed.” Baekhyun nodded, taking two steps closer to him, “Come here,” He said, tiptoeing to peck Chanyeol on the cheeks, “So what have you got for me, today?” Baekhyun asked, looking Chanyeol all over for the usual scratches and cuts he comes in with. 

“Nothing for today,” He answered, his smile dropping when he remembered the predicament he was in, “I wasn’t in the mood to make something up today, so I just came in.” He shrugged.

“I see Kyungsoo is losing his touch, then.” Baekhyun smiled, but soon noticed Chanyeol’s mood darkening, “Are you okay?” He asked warily.

“I’m just thinking about life after prison,” Chanyeol said.

“What about it? You will be a free man.” Baekhyun’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

Chanyeol sighed as he explained his worries and doubts to the shorter male, leaving aside his former plan to seek revenge on those who wronged him. 

Baekhyun was nodding in understanding all the time then paused to think of a proper response, “I never told you but I was street cat before,” He began, “I was picked up by hybrid traffickers and went through from house to house, they never liked me, they thought I was too independent and ‘un-cat-like’,” He air quoted the last word. “I was talking to a fellow hybrid while buying groceries for my foster parents, one time, telling him how I wanted to be more than just a pet, how I wanted to study medicine and excel at something that isn’t just getting pets from people, the hybrid I was speaking to, Myunghoon was his name, was making fun of me, he plain out told me I was never going to make it,” Baekhyun shook his head, “then a guy walked in, right between us and just asked if I was adopted or fostered, when he learned that I was fostered, he decided to adopt me, on the spot. He said he’d finance my studies and do his best so I can make my dreams come true, that guy is my owner now.” Baekhyun smiled. “So what I’m trying to say is, you never know what happens in a split second, we’ll figure it out together, okay?” Baekhyun smiled up to him, the kind of smile that caused his eyes to scrunch and his mouth to form a rectangle.

Chanyeol stared at him for a second or two, thinking of a possible reply but not finding any. “ _Together”_ Baekhyun had said, yeah, that sounded really good to him. 

He leaned down and scooped him up into his arms, squeezing him into his embrace until Baekhyun was whining that he couldn’t breathe. And when he put him down, he leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. Baekhyun put his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders to support himself, kissing him back without a second of hesitation, Chanyeol parted away, almost out of breath, “I really like you.” He said, hands holding Baekhyun’s face close. He pecked him twice then kissed him again, as though he couldn’t get enough. He needed to part away before this got any worse.

“I like you, too.” Baekhyun said, blushing cutely and looking at his feet shyly.

Chanyeol smiled like an idiot, he never thought he’ll get a confession out of Baekhyun anytime soon, simply because he could see that Baekhyun just wasn’t used to having to express his feelings, but now that he did, Chanyeol felt like maybe something is finally going the way he wanted.

**

Just four more months and Chanyeol would be a free man. He was completely devastated about it before but, now he was looking forward to it. He looked forward to discovering his possibilities, and in more ways than one, the prison helped him meet new people whom he’d hoped can still be in touch even after their release.

His relationship with Baekhyun was stable, to say the least, some would say it’s even progressing, he just knew that he was falling for the cat hybrid even deeper, everyone could see it. Some hybrids started to gossip about it, Chanyeol was scared they’d hurt Baekhyun’s career, but he knew no one dared to snitch on them.

He’d made up his mind, he’ll accept Kyungsoo’s offer, live with him for a while, look for a stable job, and then start living on his own. Some bills are in the talks of being passed regarding hybrid labor and living conditions, as per what Kyungsoo told him. Among them is the right to own property under his name if a hybrid was able to and had the necessary capabilities.

He planned on asking Baekhyun to move in with him, after that, he planned the perfect life for the both of them, and every time he’d think about it, Chanyeol’s heart would start beating faster and he’d feel the excitement bubbling in his chest. He didn’t tell Baekhyun half of his plans, he feared it might be too quick for Baekhyun, it was too quick even for Chanyeol himself, but still, he couldn’t help but think of it.

Kyungsoo had stopped bothering Chanyeol about going into the infirmary without a reason a while ago, the prison guard knew it was fine anyway since no one was too strict with prisoners here. And so, Chanyeol was in the infirmary daily. They would sit and chat about everything. Getting to know each other, and all.

“You smell weird today.” Chanyeol noted, sniffing the air around Baekhyun.

“Hmm?” Baekhyun scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, “I do?” He sniffed himself, not detecting much change in his usual smell, he’d taken a shower right before he left so he can’t smell bad.

“Yeah, it’s odd.” Chanyeol kept sniffing, eventually reaching Baekhyun’s neck and sticking there for a while, trying to pinpoint the change in the shorter’s smell.

Baekhyun blushed, that was a sensitive spot for him. He pulled back, gently removing Chanyeol’s face from his neck. “I kinda fell asleep next to my owner while we were chatting last night.” Baekhyun said.

“I see.” Chanyeol nodded, ignoring the tinge of jealousy he felt in his gut.

But the smell didn’t disappear the following day, it increased even, to the point where Chanyeol could smell it from the entrance of the administrative building, and it drove him crazy. He hurried to the clinic, not even bothering to ask Kyungsoo permission first, noting that the prison guard didn’t look concerned about that smell at all, which meant it was a smell only hybrids could detect.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asked as soon as he saw the head of pastel pink hair, Baekhyun was bent on a book with reading glasses on, he startled before he looked up, “Yeah, why?” He asked in confusion.

“You smell weird,” Chanyeol replied, taking two steps closer to sniff him in the process. “You smell really weird, but in a good way.” He murmured, getting closer to the shorter to sniff him again, finding the source of the smell on a specific spot on his neck and going for that.

Baekhyun cursed and jumped two steps back, he started panting out of nowhere his facing turning two different shades of red in under two seconds, “I think,” He muttered, trying to catch his breath, “I think it’s my heat.” He concluded.

“You get heats?” Chanyeol asked, surprised. “I’ve been in and out of this infirmary for four months, I think I would have noticed this smell before.” He commented.

Baekhyun blushed to his roots, he couldn’t believe this was happening to him, “I used to take heavy suppressants, but it started affecting my general health, so I stopped, my owner promised to take care of me when this happened.” Baekhyun explained, unaware of Chanyeol’s reaction to that comment, or the growl beginning to form deep in his throat, “Gosh I should have known, when I felt the telltales of fever this morning, I should have guessed!” Baekhyun was caught off guard when a finger placed itself under his chin, forcing him to look up where the rage-filled orbs of his boyfriend were silently demanding answers, “Do you have that kind of relationship with your owner?” Chanyeol asked in a low voice and Baekhyun felt a shiver run down his spine at the anger underlining his tone.

“No,” Baekhyun answered, removing the finger that was almost digging into his skin now, “But this heat was going to be tough and I don’t trust anyone else to do it without claiming me, he’s a human so he’s not affected by the pheromones,” Baekhyun explained, looking at his shoes. But then he felt two hands on his sides pulling him closer to the warm chest of the taller hybrid, “Do you trust me?” Chanyeol asked seriously, putting a hand on the shorter’s cheeks to make him lookup.

Baekhyun thought about it then nodded slowly, not daring to speak up, he could feel the chills beginning to form on his skin already, it won’t be long until it hits him full-on, and he wanted to have this chat while he was still in his right mind.

“Then, I’d like to take care of you this time, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol murmured.

Baekhyun’s face turned a deeper shade of red, “You’re an idiot!” He said loudly, “How can you ask that to someone? That’s basically like asking them to have sex with you!” He half yelled.

“Byun Baekhyun, I’d go crazy if someone else touched you, please let me take care of you.” Chanyeol murmured, pulling Baekhyun closer to him.

Baekhyun whimpered, the first wave was just about to hit him, he nodded, he knew he could trust Chanyeol, he didn’t want their first time to be in the prison and he certainly didn’t want it to be like that, but he wasn’t going to leave looking and smelling like this, and he desperately needed help during his heat. But most of all, he wanted Chanyeol to be the one to take care of him, from this point on. His inner monologue was interrupted when Chanyeol brought their lips together, kissing him so passionately he couldn’t help but whimper, Chanyeol tilted his head, deepening the kiss.

He kissed him like he wanted to be kissed like no man or hybrid had ever kissed him, soft and moist and hot and breathy, not trying to win a battle but seeking union and closeness and the sharing of one breath, one sensation, one timeless and passionate moment. The heat rose in Baekhyun’s cheeks as Chanyeol’s tongue touched his, quick and electric and delicious, then firmer, more determined, more curious about the heat that lay within. Baekhyun moaned helplessly, the first wave just started and he was steadily losing his mind, with the last brain cell he had left, he managed to pull Chanyeol from his collar, making sure to not break the kiss, until they were sheathed by the dividers, then pulled him further till they were in the break room, there were no beds there, just a sofa, but that could do, too.

As soon as they entered, Baekhyun kicked the door with his foot and locked it for good measure before he felt himself being hoisted up, his back hit the wall as Chanyeol’s tongue kept invading his cavern, they parted for two seconds, both out of breath, before Chanyeol started pecking him, spreading kisses across his face, on his jaw, down to his neck, then back to his jaw and mouth again, Baekhyun mewled as the first wave hit him full on and he felt his body burning up.

“Chanyeol, I need you,” He moaned loudly, “Please.”

Baekhyun’s moans, the begging, the pheromones he was emitting and his hips beginning to grind on his, desperately looking for friction, made all Chanyeol’s plans to take it slow for the sake of the shorter fly out the window and he was feeling his rut react to Baekhyun’s heat so fast, he felt like he might explode if he doesn’t do something.

“Sofa, now.” Was all Baekhyun had enough brain cells left to say, and Chanyeol wasn’t one to keep a twitching, vulnerable cat waiting.

**

“Well aren’t you in a good mood, this morning?” 

Yixing commented. “Something good happened?” He smirked. 

Chanyeol had to take a double shower that morning and change his uniform to try and remove Baekhyun’s scent from his clothes and body. It was a close call but despite his begging, Chanyeol didn’t mark or claim him. He knew Baekhyun would regret it the following morning, so he managed to hold himself somehow.

The dog hybrid had to leave the infirmary right before dawn and sneak past the guards, luckily he knew when most took their breaks so he could sneak past them without getting spotted. He felt a churn in his stomach, worrying that Baekhyun would be upset, waking up alone, but he must have known that the morning couldn’t come with Chanyeol still in the infirmary. 

Yet he was still anxious, waiting for the right time to get to the infirmary and explain, just in case. Baekhyun was a cat hybrid, after all, he went with his instincts half of the time, which meant that he tended to overthink and overanalyze everything. 

“Earth to Chanyeol.” Yonsik waved his hand in front of the taller’s face, “What’s up with you today?” He muttered.

Chanyeol shook his head, “sorry, nothing.” He smiled abashedly when he caught Jongdae’s smirk and Jongin’s knowing looks, purposefully ignoring the two and looking back at his food.

Honestly, he’s overreacting, Baekhyun wasn’t a hormonal kid who would misunderstand something as clear as this, would he? 

Chanyeol’s worries began to surface again when he found no trace of Kyungsoo standing at his usual spot near the door to the infirmary, in his place stood another prison guard, Chanyeol saw him around before so he was sure he’s not someone new. 

“Good afternoon,” A voice called from behind the dividers a few seconds after Chanyeol knocked and let himself in. 

Chanyeol frowned, the sight of an old lady wearing the same white gown Baekhyun was wearing the day before was something he definitely wasn’t expecting. 

“How can I help you, dear.” She asked, eyes sweeping Chanyeol’s body for any apparent wounds but finding none. 

“Uh, yeah, I lost my balance and scrapped my knee, it’s not much but it stings,” Chanyeol said, showing her his knee and hoping she’d buy it. 

“I see.” She nodded, not convinced, but cleaning and plastering the cut on his knee anyway. 

“Do you, uh,” He stuttered, not sure if he should ask, “Do you know when Baekhy-” He caught himself at the last syllable, “Dr. Byun is coming?” He asked, scratching the back of his head.

“Dr. who?” She asked in confusion, “You mean the hybrid doctor who was working here?” She asked and Chanyeol nodded, “I think he resigned this afternoon.” She said, scratching her jaw in thought, “Something about finishing his studies outside of the country. I’m just here temporarily until they find someone else to substitute him.” 

Chanyeol paled. His heart constricting and his brain short-fused. Were his suspicions just confirmed? 

“D-did he leave any kind of...” Chanyeol paused, just realizing how stupid he sounds, “Never mind.” He spun around and left, brain working overtime to try and think of a reason Baekhyun could have possibly done this. 

He felt his heart beating quickly, the sense of missing him already beginning to eat into him and it felt like he needed to go look for the short hybrid. 

Maybe he was tired and just needed to take a rest? By the time he’d left him the night prior, Baekhyun’s heat had gone down, but maybe something happened and he needed to stay at home for a while? Maybe Baekhyun was returning in a few days. Chanyeol wasn’t going to lose hope this easily, he decided, he’ll return to the infirmary again; he’ll keep coming back until Baekhyun returns. There’s just no way he left him like that without an explanation.

Chanyeol returned the following day, and the one after, he kept coming back until he lost track of the days, but when it was a month without a single word from or about Baekhyun, Chanyeol stopped. The new doctor wasn’t as gracious as the old lady and Chanyeol didn’t want to risk anything. 

But his heart was broken, to say the least. Part of him wanted to find an excuse for Baekhyun, yet another part was immensely angry.

Every day he’d wake up and think of a different excuse for Baekhyun, but nothing made sense. And no matter what the case was, Baekhyun could have at least left him a message with Kyungsoo, whose post changed after Baekhyun resigned.

He would sit in the field, at the point nearest to the gate just so he could glimpse him if Baekhyun ever does come back. He abandoned sitting in the sun, abandoned playing basketball, he just wanted Baekhyun to return.

But when a month became two and then three, Chanyeol realized there was no sense of waiting anymore. There were only two months left of his sentence, and he wasn’t sure if he’ll look for Baekhyun when he’s released or if he will just live his life. At one point, he even thought about leaving the country as soon as he is released. He wanted to forget what had happened and move on, but who was he kidding? If he had that kind of money, he wouldn’t have been rotting in this prison for six years, now. 

Chanyeol was silent most of the time, on his brightest days, he would barely utter two words to his friends, and on his darkest of days, he would seclude himself and think about where it went wrong, where _he_ went wrong. 

Was it because Chanyeol was a murderer? Self-defense or not, he killed two people. Was it because they had sex that day? Did Baekhyun regret it so much so that he’d up and leave the next morning? Did he hurt him? 

There was a black hole threatening to engulf him any minute, and Chanyeol didn’t show any signs of resistance. He just didn’t understand what he did wrong. What could possibly be the reason Baekhyun left without even saying goodbye? 

Chanyeol’s friends constantly tried to distract him, they tried to include him in all of their conversations, but every time they were met by the same silence. They never gave up, for some reason. But Chanyeol just didn’t feel like talking, he didn’t feel like playing basketball, he just wanted to sit down and watch from afar.

Time went by quickly when your mind tended to think about other things besides your present, and before he knew it, he was putting on his clothes and taking his belongings, ready to leave the prison for good, his goodbye with his friends was somewhat touching, they promised to visit him at Kyungsoo’s as soon as they were released, and he promised he’ll try to look and feel better by then. 

Chanyeol slung his bag behind his shoulders, Kyungsoo’s address in hand, and some money in his pocket. The prison guard couldn’t come to pick him up as he had a shift that day, so he gave him the keys to his house and some money to get there. The amount of trust Kyungsoo must have had in Chanyeol to give him the keys to his house without fearing that he would do something to make him regret it, made Chanyeol feel happy, even if it was just a little. 

Chanyeol looked around, the street was empty save for a car, parked near the prison gates, he had a long way till he reached the main road where he could catch a cab.

“Chanyeol?” He heard a voice calling from behind him. “Park Chanyeol?” 

Chanyeol turned around, two people were getting out of that car, for a second Chanyeol thought they were remnants of the mafia group who once owned him, but then one of them smiled sweetly at him and he knew that they would never be a part of that group.

The one who smiled was a human, and the other was a tall, pale hybrid with golden hair locks, said hybrid looked so familiar to him that he had to pause for two minutes before his memory kicked in and supplied him with the last place he’d seen him. 

“I know you,” Chanyeol muttered, looking at the golden-haired hybrid. 

The addressed nodded, giving him a grateful smile. 

“Were you the one who reported the rest of The Marsers, then?” He asked, waiting for one of them to talk. 

“That was me, actually.” The human intervened. 

“I see,” Chanyeol said, “Thank you.” He smiled. 

“I’m the one who should say that,” The shorter human responded, “You paid the price of doing the right thing, and I’m sorry about that, but if you let me, I’d like to take you into my home and make it up to you.” He offered.

“Thanks, but I’m already adopted,” Chanyeol replied. “Besides, you really shouldn’t thank me, after all, I did it for more reasons than just one.” He explained. 

“I know,” He nodded, “Also, I’ve already spoken to Mr. Do, he didn’t agree at first, claiming that he really would like you to live with him, but when I kept nagging, he said that if you agree, he’ll let you go.” The shorter male said.

Chanyeol smiled and nodded, to think that two houses wanted to take him in, he never imagined this to happen, he felt true happiness, it was almost bringing tears to his eyes. “I’ll have to respectfully decline; I’d like to stay with Kyungsoo if he’ll have me.” Chanyeol replied.

“I see,” The human smiled sadly, “If you ever change your mind, here’s my number.” He handed him a small business card. “But if you won’t accept my adoption request then at least let me drive you home, it’s going to be hard, finding a cab in this area.” 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile and nod. Maybe he wasn’t such a reject, after all.

*

“It’s been a while,” Junmyeon said, his voice a tiny bit distorted, “Why do you keep ignoring my calls?” He asked, pouting just a little.

“Honestly, hyung, pouting doesn’t suit you.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“Well, I miss you too much, so I don’t care, when are you coming back?” His owner asked.

“My flight leaves in seventy-two hours and you’ll be seeing me in another fourteen, all in all, that’s approximately four days.” Baekhyun responded.

“That’s too much.” Junmyeon exclaimed.

“You waited for four years and you can’t wait for another four days?” Baekhyun retorted.

“Yeah, I truly, truly can’t.” Junmyeon said, squeezing his eyes in an attempt to look cute.

Baekhyun made a noise and covered his eyes, “Hyung, stop that!”

“I’ll only stop when you come home, Baekhyun-ah.”

Baekhyun chuckled, “I miss you, too and I’m looking forward to coming home.” Baekhyun said.

They ended the call shortly after, leaving Baekhyun to finish packing his bags.

He’s done it, he’s the first ever hybrid to get a Ph.D. at anything, let alone human and hybrid medical science. He proudly defended his thesis and despite all the hardships, and all the people who said a cat hybrid like him won’t make it, he made it!

Cameras and reporters were waiting outside of the university building, all wanting to interview him and document this historical moment, he’d made history. And today, he proved to everyone that a hybrid pet can be more, can achieve more.

His happiness was immense, he felt like his life had meaning and he felt proud. Of himself, of his perseverance.

Yet he couldn’t help but feel like something was off. Something was missing. It didn’t ruin his happiness, but it would have been better with it.

Baekhyun had an inkling of what it is, but he wouldn’t admit it. It was his fault after all. It’s been four years. People get over losing their loved ones in less, yet he still feels guilty about an irresponsible action he did four years prior.

The cat hybrid shook his head, today was one of the happiest days of his life, he wasn’t about to ruin it with dark thoughts about missed chances and forgotten what-ifs.

**

The sun was shining brightly, stinging his eyes but making him feel warm, he raised a hand to block the sun. He’d just departed from the plane and was on his way to the airport bus, Junmyeon had assured him that he would be waiting for him in the airport. And he really hoped he could skip it all and just escape to Junmyeon’s car back to his house.

He promised himself that he’ll wait at least a month before applying for any jobs, he wanted to make up for the lost time with his family.

True to his words, Junmyeon was waiting for him just outside of the airport as the latter hated crowds. And Baekhyun felt the familiar sense of safety even before he was pulled into a deep hug by his owner.

“Four years, two months, and thirteen days, and you’re still as grumpy as the day I left.” Baekhyun said, over a mouthful of Lasagna.

Sehun stuck his tongue out in response, delving into the hot lasagna their owner cooked.

Junmyeon chuckled, “Leave him alone, work has been too much lately.” He said, “We opened a new branch in Japan and we’re planning on visiting it soon to check on business, would you like to tag along?” Junmyeon wondered.

“I’ve had my fair share of traveling, now I just want to stay home, cuddle my pillows and do nothing but sleep,” Baekhyun replied. “Besides, I wouldn’t want to ruin your private time together.” He winked, taking joy in Sehun’s light blush.

Junmyeon chuckled in response, “I like the new hair color.” He commented, lightly touching Baekhyun’s newly dyed locks.

“Thanks, I figured no one was going to take me seriously with a head of pink hair so I decided to change it.”

“And did they take you seriously with midnight black hair, then?” Sehun retorted.

“Nope,” Baekhyun shrugged. “But it was worth the try.” He said.

“Well, what are you going to do now?” Junmyeon asked, always one to ask the important questions.

“I was thinking of taking a short break before going job hunting.” Baekhyun said, scratching a patch on his jaw.

“Just so you know, Seoul University sent you an offer to teach at their campus, but you need to make a decision quickly.” Sehun announced.

“Seriously?” Baekhyun’s earls jumped up in attention, he couldn’t believe that one of the most prestigious universities in the country would ask to employ him.

“It’s true, you’re the talk of the country now,” Junmyeon mentioned. “First ever hybrid to get a Ph.D., a South Korean. Everyone is proud of you, Baek.” His owner smiled proudly.

Baekhyun blushed, “Thanks, hyung.”

“You’d have to move out, though, and I’d hate to see you go so soon, but if you accept their request, I can help you relocate into the city and get your life started there,” Junmyeon quipped.

“Are you going to buy it, then? Because last I heard, hybrids weren’t allowed to own anything under their names.” Baekhyun wondered.

“Oh, so there’s one thing that you’re not updated on, then.” Sehun said, slightly smirking.

“Stop acting like the brat you are and tell me quickly,” Baekhyun deadpanned then smiled

“Tons of bills have been passed since you left, the bill for hybrids to own properties was passed right after you left your old job at the prison,” Sehun explained, “It’s the work of hybrid advocates in the country, honestly.”

A slight pang in his chest area at the mention of his old job caught Baekhyun off-guard, the sense of missing something returned quickly and Baekhyun wished he didn’t ask.

“I see.” He nodded, deep in thought.

Baekhyun was so out of it, he didn’t notice the worried glance Junmyeon and Sehun exchanged.

When Baekhyun attempted to wash the dishes, Sehun hissed at him to go get some rest, claiming Baekhyun must be tired of his long journey. Baekhyun couldn’t deny that, so he grabbed his luggage, threw them somewhere near his bed, and laid down. Junmyeon had apparently put on newly washed sheets because he could smell the fresh detergent and it made him finally relax enough to go into a deep sleep. All this pretending to be tough and independent exhausted him, it all caught up to him then, and he felt his eyes droop down. He was home, that’s what mattered.

**

“We’re going out tonight,” Junmyeon announced, Baekhyun looked up from his phone, finding Junmyeon dressed casually. “Go change, Baekhyun.” He ordered.

“I don’t feel like going out.” Baekhyun yawned lazily.

“You’ve been cooped up in the house for more than a week now, ever since you returned.” Junmyeon ran his fingers through his hair frustratedly. “Meet me at the front door in ten minutes.” His owner eyed him meaningfully. 

Baekhyun reluctantly left his bed and got dressed in casual clothes, if he had refused, Junmyeon wouldn’t have really done anything, but he knew the latter would be disappointed, and he couldn’t handle that whatsoever.

Sehun smiled pleasantly when Baekhyun showed up by the door later, dressed and ready to go. Baekhyun knew Sehun wasn’t that happy he was coming along, but because he didn’t like it when Junmyeon gets disappointed. And Baekhyun understood that, but he wished he could connect with Sehun on a better level if only the latter would let him. 

They all got into the elevator of their apartment building and then into the underground garage, Junmyeon got in the driver’s seat while Baekhyun took the passenger seat, Sehun preferred the back seat so he can put his feet up, this always made Junmyeon frown, yet he never commented on it.

“So where are we going?” Baekhyun asked. 

“We’re going to see a boxing match!” Sehun excitedly said.

“What? Since when were you guys interested in that stuff?” Baekhyun wondered, he wasn’t judging them, but he knew Sehun’s definition of sports was taking the trash out. And Junmyeon only went to the gym when his tummy started popping out too much.

“A friend of mine is defending his championship today and he gave me free tickets to attend the match!” Sehun explained, his tail was flicking excitedly, and honestly, Baekhyun’s never saw the younger so excited unless he was trying to convince Junmyeon to buy him more ice cream.

“You don’t like boxing?” Junmyeon asked, carefully recording Baekhyun’s reply.

“I’m just not into the violence it entailed.” Baekhyun replied, fumbling with his phone distractedly.

“Put your phone away, let’s try to enjoy an evening together without the interference of technology.” Junmyeon requested.

“Says the CEO of a global electronics company.” Baekhyun retorted, rolling his eyes, but putting his phone back into his pocket.

Luckily, Junmyeon didn’t take offense, “I’ll give you that one.” He chuckled lightly. 

The rest of their ride was spent in silence and Sehun’s tail was still flicking excitedly when they arrived at the venue. As soon as they got out of the car, Sehun claimed he’ll go say hi to his friend, Junmyeon tried to yell at him to call if he couldn’t find their seats but Baekhyun seriously doubted the younger heard him over the crowd chattering around them. 

Baekhyun followed Junmyeon into the building, his owner showing their VIP tickets to the security person at the door then leading him to an incredibly wide area, unlike the tight one Baekhyun usually sees in movies, the venue was really big, the distance between the bleachers and the ring was huge, the ring situated right in the middle with more than enough space for a whole soccer team to run around freely.

They sat in the VIP booth, and gradually, the venue started filling up, Sehun eventually joined them a few minutes before a bell rang, signaling the beginning of the match, an announcer spoke, exciting the crowd, encouraging them to cheer loudly, and then he started introducing the parties of the match, and Baekhyun’s heart needed a pause when he saw a familiar figure walking down to the ring, wearing boxing gloves and protective gear which hid most of his features, but Baekhyun would recognize that face anywhere, so he watched with bated breath as he began his match, fighting as though it’s the only thing he’d ever known to do. 

Said boxer received a few punches and a kick, and Baekhyun almost yelled when he saw some blood on his face, but despite everything, Chanyeol eventually won the match, the announcer, then, bragged about this being the fifth time he defended his worldwide championship against a foreigner but still winning despite the odds.

Baekhyun’s heart was drumming loudly against his chest, and as soon as it was all over, they stood up to leave, but to his dismay, instead of going straight to the car and going home, Junmyeon told him that they’ll wait for Chanyeol to congratulate him on his win. 

Baekhyun claimed that he’s not feeling well so he’ll wait in the car, ignoring Junmyeon’s concerned looks and Sehun’s knowing ones, he turned around to leave the stadium but it seemed luck had run out from him because he didn’t notice that someone was coming up from behind him. 

Baekhyun fell on his back ungracefully, a tiny "oomf." escaping his lips. 

“You alright?” Junmyeon asked worriedly, helping him up, “Do you need to go to the doctor?”

“I’m fine, hyung.” It came out a bit too forceful. 

Baekhyun then looked up to see who he’d hit only to find the same person he was just trying to avoid. 

Great, when had his life become such a cliché movie?

“That was a great job, Chanyeol!” Sehun said, jumping up and down excitedly.

“Thanks,” He said, eyes fixed on the cat hybrid on the ground who was feeling more and more flustered by the second.

“Mr. Kim, it’s great to see you.” Chanyeol finally looked away to Junmyeon, handshaking him warmly.

“Congratulations, Chanyeol, that was a good game!” Junmyeon told him. 

“Thanks, I was uh-” he paused to look at Baekhyun distractedly then back at Junmyeon, “A bit nervous there. The guy was good.” He mentioned.

“Do you need to see a doctor for that?” Sehun asked, pointing at the busted lip and the few bruises Chanyeol was sporting, “Wait, scratch that, we do have a doctor of our own here if you truly need one.” Sehun smirked but quickly hid it.

Baekhyun cursed under his breath, he didn’t know what Sehun was playing at, but he certainly knew that he was this close to turning around and choking him. 

“Actually, I’m just going to catch a cab home, I’m exhausted.” Baekhyun announced.

“From what? You’ve been resting ever since you came back from the US.” Sehun asked, acting oblivious.

Baekhyun pursed his lips, Sehun was really asking for it now, he turned around, ready to give him a piece of his mind when Chanyeol’s voice interrupted him, “You’ve been in the United States?” He asked casually, expressions unreadable.

“Y-yeah.” Baekhyun stuttered, feeling flustered all of a sudden. 

It’d been four years, goddammit! Why was his heart beating so furiously? What was he expecting? 

“Baekhyun, are you really, alright?” Junmyeon stepped up finally, gently placing a hand over his shoulder to grab his attention.

“Yeah, I just suddenly got a headache.” Baekhyun lied.

“Do you need to go home?” Junmyeon asked seriously.

“Yes, plea-” 

“No way! We’re supposed to have dinner with Chanyeol and Jongdae, remember, hyung?” Sehun interrupted them, pouting and giving him his best puppy eyes, “Please, we don’t get to see them enough as it is, who knows when he’ll be available next.” Sehun pleaded.

“We can take a raincheck, if you want, I’ll try to take some time tomorrow.” Chanyeol chimed in.

Sehun smirked but didn’t hide it this time, making Baekhyun even more flustered than he already was.

“Thank you, Chanyeol, we’ll see you and Jongdae tomorrow.” Junmyeon said, grabbing Baekhyun’s hand and leading him to the car. Baekhyun didn’t miss the way the taller’s eyes snapped to their linked hands. Luckily Junmyeon didn’t catch it, but he was certain Sehun’s wide smirk meant that at least _he_ did.

*

Baekhyun may have avoided the dinner that night, but he had another round waiting for him the following day, and he was thinking up different excuses to avoid being in that situation again, he could claim he still doesn’t feel well, but then that would worry Junmyeon. He could also decide to pack some of his things and drop it by the Seoul flat Junmyeon had gotten him as an excuse to not attend that dinner, he should start on that soon anyway, Baekhyun sprang up from his spot on the bed, opening one of his suitcases and throwing some clothes into it.

“So you _are_ going to run away, after all.” Baekhyun almost yelled when a voice suddenly startled him.

“I swear, Sehun, you’re going to make my heart stop, one day.” Baekhyun exclaimed, hand on his heart. 

“Don’t change the subject, are you planning on immigrating to Neptune? You can’t just run away.” Sehun became serious.

“That’s none of your business, kid, now scram.” Baekhyun dismissed. 

“It is, though. Chanyeol is my friend.” Sehun proclaimed proudly.

“Since _when?_ ” The shorter asked exasperatedly. 

“Since before either of us knew you.” He huffed.

“What does that even mean?” Baekhyun asked frustratedly.

Sehun sighed, “You know I was about to be sold in an auction before the police intervened, right?” 

“Right,” Baekhyun replied, confused as to where Sehun was going with this.

“The anonymous call that saved me, it was him who’d made it, Chanyeol.” Sehun explained.

“Wait, if it’s anonymous, how did you know it was him?” Baekhyun asked.

“He was assigned to the guarding post of my cage, and I overheard him speaking on a burner phone, plus, he was the only one who was kind to me, at that time.”

Baekhyun’s mouth dropped, the world couldn’t just be that small, could it?

“And how did you find him? He told me he escaped before the place was busted down.” Baekhyun wondered.

“Well, it wasn’t that hard when you came home every day with his scent all over you.” Sehun smirked, he thought Baekhyun’s blush was very endearing.

“So what is it now? Are you trying to play cupid? For whose sake?” Baekhyun changed the subject, refusing to feel this flustered in front of the younger.

“First of all, I’m not trying to play cupid, but I feel like there’s a lot of things that need to be said between you two, and it’s for no one’s sake, maybe it’s for the two of you. But I think you, most of all, need closure.”

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun wondered, then gasped, “Don’t tell me, he actually told you what happened that day?”

“No, he didn’t even know you and I belonged to the same household, I made sure to clean your scent from all of our clothes to avoid that kind of situation, but it wasn’t really hard to guess what happened, with the way you smelled before you left to work, I tried to warn you but you brushed me off, and then the way you smelled when you came back, _way too late_ into the night, if I may add. And then the panicky attitude that followed.” Sehun shrugged. “I can add two and two together, you know.”

“You and your super nose,” Baekhyun tutted, “I didn’t think you noticed any of tha-”

“I pay attention to everything when it comes to you, hyung.” Sehun smiled.

“I see.” Baekhyun smiled, maybe he had it all wrong. Maybe the little brat cared for him, after all.

**

“Why do I feel like you’re enjoying this too much?” Baekhyun muttered to Sehun, trying to be as quiet as possible so their owner wouldn’t hear them.

“Because I am.” Sehun grinned, “Nothing is interesting on the TV anyway, so I might as well.”

“Brat.” Baekhyun muttered between clenched teeth.

They were sitting at an all-you-can-eat restaurant with an open buffet, waiting for Chanyeol to arrive.

They didn’t need to wait for long, because exactly five minutes after they arrived, Chanyeol was walking in. Baekhyun had to hold his breath for a second; for as long as he’d known Chanyeol, the latter was always dressed in the dark blue, baggy prison uniform, but seeing him in a white v neck and black jeans that fit his size exactly, had Baekhyun doing a double-take. 

Baekhyun had known that Chanyeol had muscles, he just never saw them this accentuated before. And he felt like he was seeing Chanyeol in a completely different light. Seeing him properly, this time. 

“Sorry if we’re late, this guy here overslept.” Jongdae said, widening his eyes upon seeing Baekhyun, “Dr. Byun! It’s been a while! I didn’t know you lived with Mr. Kim and Sehun!” He exclaimed. Baekhyun almost rolled his eyes, in all the time he spent working at the prison, Baekhyun barely spoke to Jongdae a couple of times, so how come he’s acting as though they were childhood friends getting a reunion? 

Nonetheless, he smiled politely and nodded in acknowledgment. He knew he was acting like a brat, but he couldn’t help it, just seeing Jongdae hanging off Chanyeol’s arms rubbed him the wrong way.

“You know each other?” Junmyeon scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

“Oh- yeah! He was the doctor at the same prison I was sentenced to.” Jongdae responded.

“I see.” Junmyeon still looked confused, and it was only a matter of seconds before a look of absolute comprehension dawned upon his face, he eyed Baekhyun meaningfully.

Baekhyun gulped, he knew what that look meant, that they had a lot of talking to do. 

In a split second, though, Junmyeon returned to his cheery, smiley self, inviting the still standing couple to sit down. 

“How is work going for you, Jongdae-ssi?” He asked politely.

“Oh, just the usual. The restaurant I work in has been hiring more and more hybrids these days and I’m proud that hybrids are finally…” 

Baekhyun knew it was rude, but he had to tune out the rest of Jongdae’s answer upon noticing the dark orbs watching him from across the table. Their eyes locked for an amount of time unknown for both of them, Baekhyun only looked away when an elbow pressed itself to his side, he looked to his side and Sehun was giving him a look that said, ‘this isn’t really the time for that.’ 

Baekhyun cleared his throat and picked up the menu, fumbling with it for a while, and pretending to be reading it thoroughly.

“But I didn’t know that Dr. Byun belonged to you, Mr. Kim.” Baekhyun heard Jongdae say, smiling as though it was the best news he’s ever heard all his life.

“Yeah, I adopted him about eleven years ago, and, Jongdae, I believe this is the hundredth time I ask you to call me Junmyeon, the formalities make me feel too old.” Junmyeon smiled.

“Wait, why is there a menu here when it’s an open buffet?” Baekhyun suddenly said, he looked up and there were four pairs of eyes looking at him in bewilderment. 

“S-sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt you, guys. You go on, I’ll go pick up a plate; I’m kinda famished.” Baekhyun flushed in embarrassment, making a move to stand up but getting held back by Sehun.

“Stay, we’ll pick up your food with us, me and Junmyeon.” Sehun announced, looking at Junmyeon and waiting for the latter to understand. 

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Jongdae piped in, looking at Chanyeol expectantly. 

“You go, I’ll get to that later.” He said, smiling up at his friend. 

Jongdae smiled, ruffling Chanyeol’s hair and leaving the table along with Junmyeon and Sehun.

Baekhyun scoffed, his family and Jongdae leaving the table all for them so they can ‘pick up their plates’ was such an obvious move, “Touché.” He muttered, “Well, what now?” He asked to no one, but he knew Chanyeol was there and could hear him clearly, yet he didn’t answer.

Baekhyun risked a glance towards the taller only to feel a slight pang in his chest by the utter disappointment and hurt he saw in Chanyeol’s eyes. 

Chanyeol opened his mouth to talk, and Baekhyun panicked, “I think I need to visit the bathroom.” He said in a hurry.

“Stay.” It was said in a low, dangerous tone. And it was an order he couldn’t disobey. “I don’t want to drive you away, apparently seeing me always makes you want to do that,” Chanyeol said, in the same low tone of voice that made Baekhyun shiver without a reason. 

Honestly, he felt like a deer caught in headlights, he wanted to say a lot of things, but he just didn’t find it in himself to reply.

“If it bothers you so much, I can leave, you know.” Chanyeol said in pure sarcasm, trying to get a reply out of Baekhyun. 

“Four years.” Baekhyun whispered, “It’s been four years. Why are you still hanging on to this?” He wondered. If he was going to lose this battle, anyway, might as well throw the towel before the bell rang.

“Because I want to know where I went wrong.” Chanyeol said, tone still calm but with an underlining of so much repressed anger, Baekhyun was lowkey scared.

“You didn’t do anything.” The short hybrid replied.

“Oh, so you’re going to say that it’s not me it’s you and all that bullshit, are you?” Chanyeol retorted.

“Just go away, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun muttered, “It’s not worth it.”

“Well I spent four years wondering what happened, so you’re going to give me an answer,” He said before leaning towards Baekhyun, the edge of the table digging into his chest but ignoring it in favor of looking directly into Baekhyun’s blue orbs, “sooner or later.” He finished, voice filled with so much menace, Baekhyun shuddered. 

Later came much sooner than he expected though, a month later to be exact, Baekhyun was exiting the university after a successful first day, he was just about to call for a cab to get him home as he still hasn’t decided on what car he wanted to buy, when a sports car stopped right in front of him, ultimately blocking his path, and out came, well who else could it have been but Chanyeol. 

“Told you I’ll get you sooner or later.” He smirked. 

“wha-” Baekhyun was aghast, his brain wanted to process what was happening, but it was too slow in the face of Chanyeol, as the latter grabbed his arm and dragged him into the car, Baekhyun not showing any kind of resistance.

Finally when his brain caught up with everything Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, exasperated, “This is kidnap.” He stated. “I _will_ report this.” He threatened when Chanyeol didn’t acknowledge him.

“Yeah? Go ahead, then, I won’t stop you.” Chanyeol’s eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses smirk still on full display, he was wearing a black, button-down and dark slacks, and honestly, Baekhyun couldn’t understand how slacks could compliment someone’s body even when they were sitting. The first few buttons of his shirt were left open for the world to ogle the pure white skin underneath

“What do you want from me?” Baekhyun huffed.

“An explanation,” Chanyeol replied, plain and simple.

“You’re still on that? It’s been-”

“Four years, yes, I’m well aware, call me sentimental but if I were to move on, I need closure,” Chanyeol said, tone clipped and sounding as though he’s not happy about having to explain. 

“And who are you planning on moving on with, then? Jongdae.” He retorted, only noticing a second later how jealous he sounded. Jealous? Oh hell no. No way. He wasn’t jealous. He was just making an observation. A simple, general, innocent observation. 

“Dammit Baekhyun!” Chanyeol exclaimed, a hand slamming down on the wheel, “That’s well beyond any of your concerns!”

Baekhyun remained silent for the rest of the ride, not daring to ask where they were going, but knowing full well that Chanyeol would never cause him any harm. 

Eventually, the car parked in front of a simple downtown café, and Chanyeol went out, going to the other side and opening the passenger door for him. Baekhyun didn’t know if he did it to be annoying or to be a gentleman. 

Chanyeol led him into the café, even going as far as opening the door for him. Baekhyun felt his heart beating quicker at the gesture, he didn’t dare to think further into it, he knew what they were doing there, and it was far from romantic

“What would you like to drink,” Chanyeol asked, taking off his jacket and placing it on the back of his chair.

Baekhyun looked around him, it was just an average café in the middle of the city, Chanyeol certainly could afford more if what Sehun told him about the taller was correct. Yet he goes to average restaurants and cafés and rides average cars. Never one to show off his money. Baekhyun secretly beamed. He always liked humble people. 

“A latte if you will,” Baekhyun muttered. The other hybrid nodded and went to place their orders, it wasn’t a minute before he was sitting back down on the chair opposite his.

“I heard a lot of great things about you. You’ve become quite the phenomenon across the globe.” Chanyeol mentioned offhandedly.

Baekhyun didn’t know why but that single statement made his chest expand with joy and pride even if it was said with the least amount of excitement anyone could muster, yet just the acknowledgment made him happy. “I didn’t log into the internet much, but the country can’t stop talking about you, either. The first hybrid to earn a global championship and an advocate for hybrid rights, on top of that.” Baekhyun responded, and for a split second, he thought he saw a proud smile on Chanyeol’s face, but it was gone before he could confirm whether it was really there or not. 

“I don’t think this would have been the case, had you stayed.” He declared, “I would have sufficed with working as a waiter to support us, it was going to be a mediocre life, yet I would have loved you more than anyone else.” He continued. “And if you’d let me, I’d have given you my world.” 

Baekhyun felt a strong pang in his chest, his heart needed to pause for a second. “I’m sorry.” Was all he could say. And he truly was. He made a mistake that day, but there was no way for him to take it all back, so he might as well live with it for the rest of his life.

“Don’t apologize, just explain!” Chanyeol responded so roughly, Baekhyun almost startled. He deserved that.

“I panicked, okay? I did!” Baekhyun said, almost hysterically, “You think I was delirious with my heat, but I really did want you to mark and claim me that day! And it scared the living shit out of me!” He paused, trying to collect his thoughts, “My feelings scared me!” He calmed down a tinge, afraid of making a scene. Chanyeol was a celebrity and attracting attention to them was not recommended. “And then I woke up and you weren’t there, and it hurt. I knew you couldn’t stay for obvious reasons, but it still hurt, and that made me realize that I was in too deep even without realizing it. And I already told you, haven’t I? How I’ve been in and out of foster homes for years, how nobody wanted me, always jumping at the first chance to get rid of me. So I was scared that you’d just wake up and realize you can’t be with a cat hybrid and then leave me. I was scared, okay? Sue me!” Baekhyun stopped there. He’d already bared enough to the taller, who was too silent for his liking.

A minute of complete silence, later, Chanyeol suddenly got up, and much to Baekhyun’s surprise, the taller just walked up to the cashier, grabbing their orders and placing Baekhyun’s cup in front of him.

They both just sipped on their drinks silently. Chanyeol seemed to be in deep thought, eyes sometimes going up to view Baekhyun with an unreadable look only to return to his drink seconds later.

Baekhyun was anxious, he didn’t know why but he was. He didn’t think they could go anywhere from that point. But if he could still keep Chanyeol in his life, he’d be eternally grateful. 

Chanyeol put his cup down loudly, startling Baekhyun out of his reverie, “I think.” He began. “I think we’re mates.” He announced.

“Mates?” Baekhyun repeated dumbly.

“Yeah, mates. There isn’t a system for that, but I think you can feel it as well as I do.” Chanyeol explained.

Baekhyun huffed, “Chanyeol, you’re a dog hybrid, and I’m a cat hybrid, I think if there were forces out there coupling people up, they’d have coupled you with a dog hybrid like yourself unless they made a mistake or are just really dumb.”

Chanyeol sighed, exasperated, as though he was trying to explain a simple fact for the tenth time to a six-years-old, “I am a dog hybrid, and you are a cat hybrid, but we are also part human, Baekhyun. You’re the one with a Ph.D. in medical science, so you should know that already.” Chanyeol looked at him, more like through him. “Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t feel it.” Chanyeol dared, “I came here intending to get the closure I needed desperately. I was ready to move on, I was.” Chanyeol said, a hand going through his hair in frustration, “But here I am, my heart beating way too quickly for a casual conversation in a downtown café,” He said. “And I’m just wondering how on earth could black hair complement you so well, you almost look ethereal,” Chanyeol whispered gently, as though he wasn’t aware he was still talking loudly. Baekhyun grew flustered, his face heating up, even more, Chanyeol’s eyes snapped to his ear immediately, a hand going out to touch it, but freezing mid-action and falling limply on the table between them. 

Baekhyun took a minute, chewing it over, heart beating at a quicker pace, he feared that at one point it will just stop altogether. 

If he wanted to be honest, he felt it. He’d felt it when Chanyeol came in with a thin scratch on his stomach after having a friendly fight with Jongin, he remembered Chanyeol’s messy hair and dirty clothes, he was thoroughly disturbed at the concept of a ‘friendly scuffle’ but he was definitely attracted, yet all he could do was deny the possibility of finding a lover in a dog hybrid. It simply stood against their nature. And someone finding him attractive enough to date and like, that sounded beyond bizarre. Yet he was attracted to him, to his smirk and his watchful eyes.

He was attracted even when Chanyeol had a black eye and too many bruises and cuts to count. He was attracted when Chanyeol acted like a spoilt brat and refused to get stitches. 

He was still attracted even when he was miles away, in another country, getting ready to defend his thesis and earn his certificate.

And here he was, sitting in a café, confronting Chanyeol about the one mistake he made, seeing him in a completely new light, yet still so unbelievably attracted to the hybrid sitting opposite him, giving him the fondest of all smiles, and still able to make his heartbeat furiously without doing anything, even after four years of complete separation.

Baekhyun’s hand stretched out in front of him, he watched as it landed on Chanyeol’s gently, then gripped it firmly, the latter’s eyes snapped to their linked hands and then back up at him, his dark orbs finally shining with hope. “I think we’re mates, too, Chanyeol.”


End file.
